Comenzar Desde Cero
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Bella y Edward tuvieron un hijo juntos, Edward no lo acepto y dejo ir a su amada junto a su primogénito. Hoy en día se los encuentra ¿podrá recuperar aquello que dejo ir alguna vez? Bella lograra confiar el El una vez mas
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como ya saben voy a continuar las historias de BellaStarkSwan, así que iré subiendo los capítulos que ella ya tenía y obviamente le cambiaré algunas cosas. Gracias por leer espero los reviews de que les parece esta idea de continuar estas historias

Prologo.

Bella Pov.

Entro al departamento en donde vivo en Port Ángeles, me saco mi abrigo; justo en el momento exacto para poder agarrar entre mis brazos a mi pequeño bebé que viene corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Mami!- dice y me besa la mejilla.

-Mi niño ¿cómo te has portado?

-Bien mamá, pero Jess no me dejo jugar a la pelota - me reclama haciendo un hermoso puchero.

-Es porque está lloviendo afuera- le digo.

-Buenas tardes Bella- me saluda una de mis mejores amigas.

-Jess ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el día?- le pregunto haciendo referencia a Anthony.

-Bien, es un angelito cuando quiere.

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que ella se va.  
Mi hijo estaba entretenido con sus autos de juguete, yo estaba viendo unos correos electrónicos en mi email, hasta que vi un email uno que me dejo helada. Era de mi hermano, Emmett. Lo abrí rápidamente con miedo y angustia. Hacía más de 5 años que no hablaba, ni sabía nada de mi familia... Los Swan

 _Belli. Hola ¿cómo estás? Este bueno no sabía cómo hacer para contactarme contigo. Te extraño hermanita, sé que no merecemos que nos hables otra vez pero me encantaría saber que fue de tu vida y como estas.  
También te mandaba este correo para invitarte a mi casamiento. Me uno con Rosalie en matrimonio ¿puedes creerlo?, me encantaría que vinieses, yo les dije a mamá y papá, y también les gustó la idea.  
Sabes que ellos se arrepienten mucho de lo que sucedió y cada día que pasa sin saber de ti es un infierno. Por favor vuelve aunque sea una vez más a casa. Te extrañamos y lo sentimos de verdad Belli Bells._

 _Espero que me respondas, te mando muchos besos a ti y a mi sobrino o sobrina, me encantaría conocerlo/a. te amo hermanita  
Emmett_

Ya para estas alturas estaban mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Extrañaba muchísimo a mi familia pero después de su desprecio y de que me echaran de mi hogar no sabía si los podría perdonar alguna vez. Me alegraba mucho por Emmett y Rosalie, aunque con ella nunca tuve la mejor relación.

Tenía que volver a concentrarme en el trabajo, Seth el hijo de mi jefe ,me había mandado el listado de las cosas que faltaban en la ferretería mayorista en donde trabajaba, tenía que hacer el pedido para que mañana llegaran los materiales faltantes, después le respondería a Emmett aunque ya sabía que no iría a su boda. No podía volver a Seattle, no después de lo que me hicieron pasar y menos si me encontraba con Edward, él fue el peor de todos por no creerme y no aceptar a su propio hijo. Nunca dejaría que Anthony se encontrara con él y se diera el lujo de rechazarlo. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a mi hijo.

Nota de la autora Original:  
Buenas… un prólogo cortito. Espero que les atraiga la historia, a mi me está encantando escribirla. Ya llevo 7 capítulos escritos que iré subiendo días por medio o cada dos días, no son muy largos iguallos capítulos pero actualizo seguido.

Sin más agradezco a los que leen y espero que le den una oportunidad.

Saludos y buenas tardes.


	2. El Comienzo Del Final

Gracias por ls comentarios en el anterior campitulo, recuerden que los tres primeros capitulos son de la autora original y los demás serán una mezcla mía y de BellaStarkStewart. Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo

EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL

Bella Pov.

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Seattle, Washington. Me levantaba para ir al instituto, es mi último año y tenía muchos planes para después de mi graduación junto a mi novio, Edward Cullen.

Mi familia estaba muy contenta con nuestra relación ya que los Cullen eran una familia muy influyente. No es que mis padres fuesen interesados ni nada, todo lo contrario ellos son dueños de una cadena de hoteles muy importantes, no solo en Seattle sino también en todo el país, mi padre Charlie Swan estaba buscando expandirse fuera del país. Mi madre Renee Dwyer Swan era agente de bienes raíces aunque por la fecha no estaba ejerciendo su trabajo. A papá no le gustaba que ella trabajara. Mi hermano mayor Emmett estaba en la universidad de derecho, Charlie estaba más que contento con que su hijo iniciara su carrera en abogacía.

Por otro lado estaba la familia de mi novio, ellos eran reconocidos por su empresa basada en tecnologías. Carlisle y Esme eran las personas más amorosas y sencillas que había conocido a pesar de tenerlo todo, perfectamente podrían ser de ego alto pero no era así, Alice, mi cuñada era un poco más ostentosa que sus padres y Edward, bueno a él si le gustaba gastar dinero y tener siempre lo mejor.

Hoy el día había iniciado como cualquier otro, pero al desayunar empecé a sentirme muy mal, subí corriendo las escaleras ante la mirada de mis padres y entre al baño, me lave los dientes después de haber sacado de mi lo poco que ingerí de alimentos, voltee la cara y vi a mi madre esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Hija te sientes bien?

-Si solo es una descompostura- mentí, estaba casi segura de lo que me sucedía, solo esperaba que no estuviera en lo correcto.

-¿Segura? llamare a Aro para que venga a revisarte.

-Mamá estoy bien, ya no hagas tanto drama. Me voy al colegio- le dije y me despedí rápido para que no tuviese tiempo a cambiar de opinión y llamar al médico de la familia.

En el camino al instituto me desvié y fui hasta una farmacia, no sabía si podía tener más vergüenza al pedir un test de embarazo.

Fui hasta la casa de Lauren mi amiga y compañera de la escuela y me hice la prueba.

POSITIVO

-Estoy embarazada- susurre ante la atenta mirada de mi amiga. Ella solo se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Yo solo llore. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward. Si bien él es más grande no creo que su deseo sea ser padre a los 23 años y yo, tengo casi 18, mis padres van a matarme.

Lauren decidió que sería mejor faltar a la escuela pero le dije que mejor no, si llamaban a mi casa tendría que dar explicaciones y eso me aterrorizaba más, primero debería hablar con Edward.

En el instituto no pude concentrarme en todo el día, Alice me preguntaba si estaba bien, que me notaba rara yo solo decía que todo estaba bien. La mañana se paso muy lenta para mi gusto pero por suerte el día escolar había llegado a su fin.

A la salida Edward me estaba esperando afuera de su automóvil, lo notaba serio, creo que este no sería el mejor momento para decirle la noticia. Me acerqué a él y lo salude.

-Hola amor.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con Newton ayer en la noche?- me pregunto con un tono enojado y frío.

-Nada, tareas del instituto- le respondí como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¡Basta Isabella!- grito haciendo que todos afuera voltearan a vernos- sube al auto hablaremos en otro sitio.

Subimos a su Volvo, el manejaba hecho una furia, definitivamente no es el momento para decírselo.

-Edward para me estas asustando- le dije al ver como aceleraba.

Él no me respondía, ni siquiera me miraba, acelero más. Freno de golpe en su casa, bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante, tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me bajo.

-¡Eres una mierda!- me empezó a gritar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- grite yo, no iba a permitir que me tratase así y más si era por nada.

-¡Me engañaste con el imbécil de Mike!

-¡¿QUE?!Yo jamás haría eso- empecé a desesperarme ante tal acusación.

-Él es mi mejor amigo y me lo confeso, maldita seas Isabella, eres una zorra- ese fue el punto final, le voltee la cara de un cachetón. En eso veo que la puerta de su casa se abre y salen Alice, Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano, mi hermano y los padres de Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto alterado Carlisle.

-¡Esta mierda se acostó con Mike!- grito Edward señalándome con el dedo.

-Para de decir eso, Edward note engañe.

-¿Porque Mike me mentiría? Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de la razón.

-Y eso te da el derecho a creerle, no sé qué quiere o porque lo dijo pero no te engañe, si anoche me junte con él a hacer un proyecto pero se fue pronto porque no me sentía bien.

Edward iba a seguir gritándome pero su madre lo freno

\- Edward basta, vete a dentro ¡ahora!- grito Esme. Edward ni siquiera me miro a los ojos sólo se fue adentro se su casa, yo no alcance a decir nada porque Emmett ya me había tomado de la cintura y me metió a su auto. Arranco y nos fuimos directamente a casa.

-Dime que no es cierto- dijo de la nada mi hermano.

-Por Dios Emmett eres mi hermano. Me conoces- no podía creer que hasta el dudara de mí.

-Edward y Mike son uña y carne jamás se han mentido.

-Y hasta tu dudas de mi- dije llorando- no le fui infiel a Edward, no lo seria, si ya no lo quisiera o pretendiera tener un ligue con otro lo dejaría primero.

Emmett no dijo más, fuimos a casa y todo quedó ahí.

Al otro día todo empeoro, en el instituto al parecer se había corrido el rumor de mi supuesto engaño hacia el hermoso de Edward Cullen, unos me susurraban que era una zorra o una puta, no me importaba.

-Alice- la llame al verla.

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo de manera fría.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres una mierda Bella, para mí ya no eres nadie, solo una basura, Mike ayer mostro unas fotos de ustedes dos… juntos- me dijo llena de odio.

-¿Qué? no puede ser Ali eso no es…

-¡No me llames así! me das asco- se dio vuelta y se fue. Yo lloraba porque no entendía que le pasaba a la gente y sobre todo a este Mike Newton.

Al llegar a casa mis padres tampoco me trataron bien, ahora su hija era la bastarda que engaño a su novio. Ellos me dijeron que no es así como me habían criado, que no tenía moral, yo les jure que no era cierto pero al parecer no me creían.

-Estoy embarazada- les solté de golpe.

No decían nada, mi madre me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose la boca, mi papá reacciono.

-¡Sube a tu habitación!- grito.

-¿Me castigaras ahora?- le pregunte enfurecida.

-No, tienes diez minutos para buscar tus cosas y largarte de mi casa- eso no me lo esperaba.

-¡No puede hacerme eso papá!

-Ya no eres mi hija, yo no críe a una ramera que queda embarazada del primer idiota que se le cruza.

-Es de Edward- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Diez minutos Isabella, sino te sacare a la fuerza con lo que tienes.

No sé cómo fue que saque fuerzas para tomar un bolso mediano y llenarlo de ropa y dinero, solo se que en un momento estaba afuera de mi casa Charlie y Rene me miraban decepcionados y enojados.

-Mamá has algo- le roge.

-Yo ya no soy tu madre- me respondió muy fría-no sé quién eres.

-No hagan esto soy su hija, la misma pequeña que ayer amaban.

-A partir de este momento ya no– dijeron y me cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Sin decir nada más me dirigía la casa de Edward, Emmett estaba ahí, su auto estaba estacionado enfrente de su casa. El salió apenas toque el timbre y solo recibí insultos de su parte. Emmett le había dicho mi estado.

-Aunque fuese hijo mío jamás me haría cargo de esa cosa porque solo pensar que tiene la mitad de tus genes me da asco y nauseas.

Eso fue lo último que escuche de él, también Esme y Carlisle descargaron su enojo pero no insultándome, Alice si lo hizo.

Luego de eso fui hasta a casa de Lauren, necesitaba de mi amiga y confidente, pero antes de golpear su puesta me fui. Llegue a la estación de autobuses y tome uno hacia Port Ángeles.

Desde entonces no volvía hablar, ni a saber nada de mi familia, ni de los Cullen, mi familia del corazón.

En un principio todo fue difícil, embarazada, con poco dinero y sin un lugar a donde ir.

Por suerte las cosas mejoraron cuando conocí a Seth. Yo estaba sentada en la banca de una parque cuando él se sentó al lado mío. No sé porque pero desde que nos conocimos supe que en el encontré un verdadero amigo. Al poco tiempo me presento a su familia. Sus padres y su hermana se portaron muy amorosos conmigo. Me dieron empleo en su negocio mayorista y me aseguraron un futuro. Cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo me ayudaron más aun y me hicieron parte de su familia. Los Clearwater me dieron la contención que necesitaba después de los momentos duros que pase.

De todas maneras eso no reparaba mi alma, estaba rota por dentro.

Edward, como lo extrañaba y necesitaba, a pesar de cómo me trato aun lo seguía amando como nunca.

Estaba estableciéndome en esta nueva ciudad, con mi embarazo avanzando, pero no podía sonreír, no podía ser feliz, hasta el día de mi primera ecografía.

Ahí, proyectado en la pantalla estaba mi hijo. Mi bebé, ese pequeño ser a quien amaba aun sin conocerlo. Cuando escuche los latidos de su corazón por primera vez volví a sonreír, y jure que jamás volvería a mirar para atrás, ahora todo sería por él, mi pequeño Anthony.

-_-/33::;;(()€&& &  
Nota de la autora original.

Hola…bueno he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Voy a actualizar el Lunes sea de paso ¡es mi cumpleaños! :D

Este capi va dedicado a toda/os que me dejaron reviews, que fueron muchos y a todos los que le dieron follow y favoritos. Se los agradezco.

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Saludos y buen fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Se suponía que esto lo iba a subir el Sábado, pero ni modo. Lo subiré el Domingo, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews que se han dejado en el fic. Espero les este gustando este pequeño rescate, les recuerdo que yo no escribí varios capítulos y se le modificaran cosas con el permiso de quien estaba subiendo la historia, también les invito a leer la otra historia que también se esta publicando de la misma autora:

 _ **Entre el odio y el amor:**_ _ **Haymitch Abernathy venció en el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco. Katniss Everdeen gano los septuagésimos terceros juegos del hambre. Y Peeta Mellark salió victorioso de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. Los tres son muy buenos amigos, pero los tres no son los mismos desde que ganaron los juegos. Ninguno ha querido rehacer su vida, pero por una regla del capitolio.**_

Y las otras de mi misma autoría:

Eurus: La noche en la que nací llovió, había rayos por el cielo y el caer de los truenos se escuchaba hasta en los lugares más escondidos del mundo.

Descendientes:  
-Baja eso, se que no eres malvada. -¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-Le grito a Edward meintras sostengo en una mano la daga de mi padre y con la otra la varita del Hada Azul. -Solo lo sé.-Me mira directamente a los ojos, hay algo en su mirada, empiezo a bajar la varita. Hasta que un estruendo nos hace sacudir a todos de nuevo. Uno de seguridad entra. -Se rompió la barrera.

Ascendientes

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Han sido años, a lo mejor meses, creo que han pasado unas semanas, fue apenas hace unos días que pasó todo; digo, hace unas horas acabo de llegar aquí. No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo... ¿O sí?

50 sombras de perversion

Tres...El no me conviene. Dos...Una parte de mi dice que salga corriendo Uno...Pero esos ojos hacen que quiera probar mas. ¿Que pasara cuando llegue a cero? -Esto debería estar prohibido.-Digo en un jadeo. -El placer no se prohíbe, Isabella.-Dice y besa mi cuello.-Pero si lo esta, eso hace que te desee mas.

COMENZAR DESDE CERO.

 _El reencuentro._

 **Bella:**

Hoy era domingo, lo que significaba que iríamos a la casa de mi familia del corazón, los Clearwater. Al llegar mi hijo se fue corriendo a saludar a Leah, su madrina y tía.

-Hola mi bombón- saludo a mi hijo Leah llenándole la cara de besos.

-Ehh ¿Y para mí no hay saludos?- pregunto Seth apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

-Hola tío- saludo mi hijo dándole la mano. Me causaba gracia como Leah siempre fue su favorita de los dos hermanos.

-Hola Bells- me saludo Harry. Sue no alcanzo a darme la bienvenida porque era atacado por mi pequeño.

-¡Abuela! Mira mi nuevo atito- le dijo Antony enseñándole un auto a escala que Jacob, un amigo, le regalo ayer por la tarde.

Almorzamos y luego de un rato mi niño se durmió. Harry se lo llevó al cuarto de Seth para dormir.

Yo mientras tanto en la cocina les contaba a Seth, Leah y Sue el correo de Emmett y la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Yo opino que ni le respondas- me dijo Leah de forma fría y molesta.

-Leah- la reprendió su madre- cariño debes ir, es tu hermano.

-Si como no- susurro Seth con sarcasmo.

Sue negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando conmigo

\- Cariño mírame, es tu hermano, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tienes que saber perdonar y dejar el pasado atrás - antes de que pudiese decir algo los hermanos Clearwater empezaron a recriminarle a Sue.

-Estás loca mamá ellos nose merecen a Bella- decía Seth levantando la voz.

-Ellos no se merecen perdón por lo que le hicieron- Leah estaba exasperada.

-Oigan dejen de gritar que mi nieto está durmiendo- apareció Harry en la cocina- ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Entre gritos y habladurías superpuesta por parte de los tres le explicaron al jefe de la familia lo que pasaba. Él se sorprendió pero no dijo nada por un rato.

-¿Tú quieres ir Bella?- me preguntó.

-No- dije muy segura – yo, yo no sé, es difícil, son mi sangre, y si han pasado más de 5 años y no se- dije soltandoun bufido. Estaba muyindecisa, si los extrañaba pero en cuanto los recuerdos volvían a mi mente no quería verlos ni en fotos.

-Leah, Seth- advirtió su madre antes de que dijesen algo.

Harry me hablo mirándome a los ojos- Solo hazlo que tu corazón desee mi niña.

-Puede que quiera ir, muy en el fondo- confesé. Leah al oírme se levantó de la silla y se fue con cara de pocos amigos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus salidas dramáticas en este tipo de situaciones-¿por qué siempre hace eso?- pregunte.

-Leah te adora Belli- me dijo Seth- y tanto ella como yo tenemos mucho miedo a perderte, que sucede si vuelve allá y te quedas por siempre, y Anthony, ya no los veríamos.

-Eso no es verdad, allá esta mi vida pasada pero este es mi hogar, lo saben- Sue se levantó y me abrazo susurrándome al oído que ella me apoyaba cualquiera fuese mi decisión. Harry me dio su bendición y se retiró junto a su esposa yo deje a Seth en la cocina y me fui en busca de mi hermana.

-Leah- llame a su puerta.

-Vete- me dijo

-Escucha Leah- comencé a hablar mientras entraba a su habitación y me sentaba junto a ella- tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana de otra madre, jamás me iría y aunque así fuese no dejarías de ser mi familia.

-Pero si te vas ya no será lo mismo.

-No me iré, siempre volveré, este es mi lugar en el mundo.

-Lo prometes- me dijo llorando y me abrazo- te amo Bella, eres mi pequeña hermanita y Anthony mi bebote, no soportaría verlos marchar.

Después de hablar y de que me aconsejara tome a mi hijo y me fui a mi casa. Hace poco menos de un año me había ido a vivir sola, no porque los Clearwater me sacaran de su casa, todo lo contrario, pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando les dije que me mudaría, pero era la mejor decisión, era mi independencia y me era cómodo tener un lugar a donde volver, un hogar.

-Mami- llamo mi hijo.

-Si mi amor- dije alzándolo.

-Tengo hambrita- se sobo su pancita.

Le prepare la media tarde y nos pusimos a jugar. La tarde paso y la noche llego a la ciudad de Port Ángeles. Acosté a mi niño y le leí un cuento para que se durmiera. Luego abrí mi correo y le respondía Emmett.

 _Hola Emmett. Felicitaciones por tu compromiso. Yo estoy bien, por suerte con mucho trabajo. Mi hijo se llama Anthony, es un hermoso niño, es todo un Swan. Estuve hablando con mi familia de donde vivo y después de una larga charla decidí que si iré a tu boda, pero sola, no quiero llevar a mi niño y que se altere su vida diaria._  
 _Cuando valla me alojare en un hotel y te avisare así nos vemos antes._  
 _Espero que estés bien y nos veremos el jueves._  
 _Saludos_  
 _Isabella._

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, el solo pensar que volvería al lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar me ponía nerviosa, triste, enojada y ansiosa a la vez. Mi ánimo estaba matándome.

Ya para el miércoles tenía todo arreglado, mi bolso preparado, mi auto ya listo y una mochila para mi hijo que se quedaría con los Clearwater.

El jueves a la mañana lleve a mi hijo, quien no dejaba de hacerme preguntas de que porque me iba, que lo llevara, y más, a la casa de sus abuelos del corazón, cuando bajamos él se largó a llorar.

-Quero ir cotigo mami- se aferraba a mi cuello.

-Amor, bebé, mírame- dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes a mi- no puedo llevarte pero el lunes estaré aquí.

-No- grito y más se aferro a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que logre que Anthony se tranquilizara. Lo deje con Sue y yo me despedí de todos.

Ya estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de mi familia del corazón y de pronto di la vuelta. No podía dejar a mi niño. Es mi hijo y lo llevaré conmigo, lo defendería con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

Anthony corrió hacia mí y yo le hice upa, Harry que ya sabía por lo que volví, traía la mochila de mi niño. Sue me dijo que era lo mejor. Seth apareció con un bolso y lo cargo en el auto.

-No irán solos- aclaro ante mi cara de confusión- tranquila no haré nada tonto- dijo levantando los brazos.

Leah se despidió de nosotros, haciéndome jurar que la llamaría en todo momento. Ella no podía venir con nosotros debido a que rendía en la universidad mañana.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, pero mi piel se puso de gallina al volver a pisar las calles de Seattle. Nos alojamos en Sorrento un buen hotel bien en el centro de la ciudad.

Yo llame a Leah para avisarle que ya habíamos llegado y hablamos un rato. Le dije a Seth que iría a la casa de los Swan, me era imposible no ser indiferente con quienes eran mis padres. Él se llevaría a Anthony que estaba muy feliz saltando en la cama a pasear y después nos alcanzaría.

Estuve un rato largo parada en la puerta de mi antigua casa. Me decidí toque. Renee fue quien abrió.

-Hija, Bella- saludo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hola Renee- salude de manera firme y sin mostrar alguna emoción. Leah me había aconsejado que me mostrara segura de mí, que no diera indicios de debilidad ante estas personas.

-Pasa- me dijo un poco triste al ver como fui más fría y no llamarla "mamá".

-¿Emmett está?- pregunte, sabia a lo que venía, a la boda de mi hermano.

-Ya lo llamo.

-¿Amor quién es?- apareció mi padre a quien se le desfiguro el rostro al verme, no se lo esperaba - Bella- Estaba sonriéndome.

-Charlie- dije.

Antes de que digiera más me vi con mis pies en el aire, estaba siendo abrazada por mi hermano.

– Belli Bells - me dijo y me abrazo dejándome sin aire

-Emmett no puedo respirar- dije contenta de ver a mi grandulón- valla que sacaste músculo - dije tocando sus ahora grandes y marcados brazos.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Rosalie de manera amable. Me sentía rara al ver como los cuatro me miraban. Estaban sorprendidos de verme.

-Estas muy linda hija, y cambiada- dijo Renee.

-Han pasado años- conteste de manera seca, no pude evitarlo.

Y en eso apareció Seth a quien le había pasado la dirección de la casa Swan y detrás corriendo entro mi hijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Mami mira lo que me compo el tío- corrió a mí y me mostró su nuevo juguete. Alce a Anthony y puse sobre sobre mi cadera.

Renee estaba con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras miraba a mi hijo, su nieto. Charlie estaba impactado por mi bebé, era todo un Swan, en el carácter y físicamente, a excepción de sus ojos, Emmett y Rosalie estaban con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros mirando con amor a mi pequeño.

-Mi amor te presento a Renee, Charlie, Emmett y Rosalie- le dije a mi hijo que miraba a las cuatro personas frente a nosotros - El es mi hijo Anthony- se los presente y después a Seth. Si así de impactados estaban ellos no quería imaginar cómo sería la reacción de Esme y Carlisle, pero lo que más me preocupaba era Edward.

...,..,.,.,.€€&&€/&& & & & &/ & /& &/ &/ & /& /& &/¶€¶€¶€¶€¶€¶&¶&¶&¶&¶&¶ ¶¶ ¶


	4. Tensión en el ambiente

_**Bueno este es uno de los capítulos de BellaStarkStewart, le he cambiado solo la ultima parte y espero que no juzguen demasiado.**_

 _ **Ojala les agrade y eso es todo, espero reviews, los ama. BellaGreyHerondale**_

Tensión en el ambiente.

-Rene, Charlie.-Ellos aparecen tras al haber escuchado su nombre, detrás de ellos están Rosalie y Emme.

Seth está cargando a Tony, Tony tiene sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y su mejilla descansa sobre su hombro, tiene su abrigo azul puesto al igual que Seth y yo tenemos el nuestro. Nos iremos en unos cinco minutos, solo los llame para despedirnos, el hotel queda a una hora de aquí; ya que la casa esta a afueras de la ciudad,ya son las ocho de la noche, Tony ya tendría que estar acostado.

-Ya nos vamos, vendremos mañana al ensayo.-Los ojos de Emmett muestran desilusión al igual que los de Rene y Charlie, en tan solo estas pocas horas se han encariñado con Tony.- Es noche y Tony tiene que descansar...

Se escucha un trueno, por lo visto va a llover el día de hoy.

\- Es peligroso que se vayan a estas horas, mejor quédense.-Dice Rene con esperanza en el rostro.

-Tenemos que ir...

Otro trueno interrumpe mis palabras.

\- Bella, será mejor hacerles caso.- Dice Seth y mi hijo se remueve.-Campeón hoy nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de tu tío Emmett y tus abuelos.-A mi hijo se le ilumina el rostro tras decir eso.

Él esta emocionado por haber conocido a sus abuelos y a sus tíos, los quiere desde el mismo momento que los vio en fotos que guardo de ellos. Se separa de los brazos de Seth y se acerca a su tío.

-Tito me voy a quedad a domil.- A mi hijo le fallan algunas letras como son la r y conjugaciones.

\- Si escuche campeón, ¿porque no te subes a poner tu pijama? Que tía Rose te diga donde está el cuarto de tu madre.-Yo me tenso tras escuchar eso, la ultima vez que estuve ahí saque todo lo que pude para no volver jamás.

Tony se acerca a Rosalie y le da la mano, ella lo agarra de la manos, Seth pide perdón con la mirada y corre tras ellos con maleta en mano, me quedo sola con Emmett, Rene y Charlie.

-Hija...- trata de decir Charlie, pero yo pongo una mano delante de su cara interrumpiéndole el habla.

-No vuelvas a decirme así, hace unos años me dejaron en claro que yo no era su hija, si no fuera por Sue y Harry no estaría aquí, y ustedes jamas abrían conocido a Tony, yo no quería que formarán parte de la vida de él, pero Tony siempre Los ha querido, al igual que a ese estu..-Me muerdo la lengua antes de que salga algo de ella.

Ellos saben que me refiero a Edward y a los Cullen, mi hijo no sabe que Edward es su padre. Pero sabe que su padre se llama Edward Anthony, es lo único que sabe no quiere que supiera más.

Emmett, Rene y Charlie me ven con suplica en los ojos, yo no quiero seguir discutiendo del tema, ninguno de los cuatro quiere hablar, nadie se atreve a romper el silencio. Nos quedamos en este silencio incomodo.

Seth llega a nosotros y me ve.  
-Quiere que le continúes leyendo el libro de Harry Potter.-Me dice y yo asiento .

A mi hijo le gustan los libros solo que no sabe leer muy bien, por lo que yo le leo los libros largos y el empieza con los cortos.

-Bien.

Subo a la que antes era mi recamara, mi hijo se encuentra en medio de la cama, en donde yo dormía. Su mirada se encuentra gacha, ve algo que sostiene entre sus manos, me acerco y me congelo al ver que se trata de una foto de Edward y de mi, ambos estamos juntos en el parque, el mira a la cámara y yo lo miro a él, parecemos tan enamorados en esa foto.

-Mi papi.-Dice en un susurro, se nota la alegría en su voz.

Yo me congelo, no puede ser que se haya dado cuenta de que el es su padre. Miro bien la foto la veo que se trata de la que tiene la dedicatoria que escribió cuando me la regalo en nuestro aniversario

Siempre tuyo, siempre mío, siempre nuestro...Edward

En esos tiempos en n los que éramos felices, en esos tiempos no nos faltaba nada o tal vez si algo, confianza. Eso era lo que nos faltaba, confianza en la otra personas; o confianza de él hacia mi.

-Mami, cuéntame cosas soble él.-Me pide y me acuesto a su lado, Tony se recorre un lugar para que yo me pueda arropar igual que él.

Él se acurrucó en mi pecho, yo tomo su cabello, es de una extraña combinación entre caoba y cobriza.

-Conocí a tu padre cuando tenía 13 años, él ya tenía 19. A mi me gusto él desde la primera que lo mire y me di cuenta que esta total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él cuando me miro por primera vez, desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron se que lo amaría toda la vida.

Cada palabra que salir de mi era como si viajara al pasado y reviviera lo que estaba sucediendo.

¶"Flash Back"¶

Mis padres me trajeron a una de sus cenas de negocios, en donde asisten las personas con mayor poder de la ciudad, o del país. Mis padres nos obligaron a mi y a Emmett a venir porque querían que nos fuéramos acostumbrando a este tipo de ambiente, que según ellos, es el que nos espera en algunos años.

No me gusta el lugar, es demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto, toda la gente me mira por encima del hombro, todos son mayores que yo. Las más cercanas a mi edad son Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y mi mejor amiga, Lauren Mallory, ellas tienen 17 años, yo tengo 13. Todas ellas llevan vestidos escotados con tacones enormes, mientras que yo llevo un vestido verde agua que remarca mi cintura con un detalle plateado, es de tirantes y me llega hasta una mano encima de la rodilla, los tacones apenas y me hacen ver unos 7 cm mas alta de lo normal, el maquillaje no va muy cargado y los accesorios consisten en una pulsera plateada y una cadena del mismo tono.  
Soy la más del lugar y por alguna extraña razón eso me fascina.

-Mira a ese chico Bella.-Señala Lauren a un chico de cabellos cobrizos.-Es Edward Cullen, heredado de las empresas Cullen y de una gran fortuna, es todo un galán. Le gusta la vida cara y obviamente es realmente atractivo. Aunque parece ser que nadie es suficientemente buena para él-Dice mientras yo evaluó al chico desde lo que se consideraría una distancia apropiada, el esta hablando con una pelirroja despampanante.

Miro sus características fijamente, sus ojos son verde esmeralda, su cabello es cobrizo, sus músculos se adquieren al smoquin que lleva puesto, es muy alto; como de uno 1:90. El gira su rostro cuando siente mi mirada. Nuestros ojos se encuentran unos momentos, mi estomago da un vuelco, aparto la mirada avergonzada. Se siente raro sentir su mirada sobre, entabló una conversación con Lauren para poder evitar su mirada, no funciona; cada que puedo lo volteo a ver y noto su mirada sobre mi.

-Disculpe, señorita Swan ¿Me permite este baile?-Me pregunta Demitri Vulturi cuando se a acercado lo suficiente a nosotras, estira su mano hacia.

-Por supuesto-Digo cuando Lauren me da un empujón leve con el hombro.

Tomo la mano de Dimitri y nos encaminamos al centro de la pista de baile, muchas personas se nos quedan viendo, Dimitri es 10 años mayor que yo, por lo que se les hace extraño verlo con una niña.

Llegamos al centro y me hace girar hacia él, coloca sus manos en mi cintura y yo coloco las mías en en uno de sus hombre y tomo una de las manos que sostienen mi cintura, la música es lenta por lo que empezamos a movernos a su rito, Dimitri no es mal bailarín, pero tampoco es de los mejores de la noche. Pero es suficiente para que nadie me vea a mi, todo el mundo habla de cosas de negocios mientras me nos ven bailar, yo veo a mis padres que asienten orgullos de que su hija este bailando con uno de los hijos de los socios de ellos, Aro Vulturi, una familia conocida a nivel mundial.

Bailamos dos canciones mas y después nos dirigimos a la mesa de mis padres, como he dichos antes ahí se encuentra Aro Vulturi, noto una cabellera rubia en la mesa, se les ha unido Carlisle Cullen; un hombre multimillonario.

Nos sentamos juntos hasta que Dimitri se levanta para ir al sanitarios, me quedo sola viendo el inmenso salón, asa redes son color nube y y los candelabros son color plateado, de ellos cuelgan pequeños cristales en forma de pico. La silla de a lado se mueve, levanto la vista y me encuentro con Edward Cullen, el me mira con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, señor Swan, Señor Vulturi. Padre-Su voz es aterciopelada, atractiva y sensual.

-Edward, déjame presentarte a mi hija,Isabella Swan-Al decir mi nombre giro mi mirada a mi padre.-Isabella, él es Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, Señor Cullen.-Digo y le doy la mano. Él se la lleva a la boca y la besa

-Un placer Isabella, y dime Edward-Suelta mi mano tras decir eso.

-Edward, yo pido te me llamas Bella-Escucho la risa de mi padre, se nota que esta feliz de que Edward y yo nos tuteamos.

Lauren se sienta a mi lado y ve a Edward con ojos brillantes, después me ve a mi y levanta las cejas. Yo le dedico una sonrisa y me pongo roja. Sirven los platos y empezamos a comer, es una crema de almendra, esta demasiado dulce pero me gusta.

-Dime Bella ¿Cuantos años tienes?-Me pregunta Edward, me limpio la boca antes de contestar.

-Tengo 13 años, en un mes cumplo los catorce. ¿Cuantos años tienes tu?

-Tengo 19, los a cabo de cumplir en Junio 20.

La cena sigue tranquila y nosotros continuamos hablando de nuestros gustos e intereses le digo que voy en mi tercer año de bachillerato, luce ansioso por saber ,as cosas sobre mi. Me pregunta que si he viajado, si hablo otro idioma e incluso que instrumentos toco.

\- He viajado a Londres, Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Italia y Francia. Hablo, español, Inglés, francés e italiano. Estoy aprendiendo a hablar chino. Toco el violín y un poco el piano. Me gusta la música clásica y adoro leer.

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, a diferencia que yo hablo árabe, francés , Italiano, ingles, español, chino, ruso, español y alemán. Y que yo toco mas el piano que el violín, aunque le se un poco. También adoro la música clásica.-Al mencionar que el también toca el piano sonrío, necesito un nuevo maestro.

-No es por ser imprudente no nada por el estilo, pero me preguntaba ¿Tu podrías ayudarme en mis clases de piano? Él hijo de mi maestro enfermo y no me va a poder dar las clases ¿Cres que tu podrías?-El sonríe más aún.

-Por supuesto.-Le doy una sonrisa de agradecimiento.-Solo dime a que hora nos juntaríamos y el día.

-Yo puedo diario a las cinco de la tarde, en mica hay un piano. Podemos empezar ahí.-Él sonríe y nos ponemos de acuerdo de cuando van a empezar las clases.

La cena termina y cada quien va a su respectivo hogar.

€& Fin del Flash Back &€

Mi hijo bosteza antes de que pueda terminar de contar la historia.

\- Duerme, mañana seguimos.-Le doy un beso y el sonríe, tiene la sonrisa de Edward.

-Te quielo mami, buenas noches-Él cierra sus ojos y se acuesta de espaldas a mi.

-Te quiero mi vida.-Digo y lo arropo buen, va a hacer una noche fría.

Anthony esta acostumbrado a dormir con música clásica, por lo cual saco el reproductor y conectó mi celular a él, la música de Mozart suena de fondo, la puerta se abre y entra Emmett se ve alterado.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Él asiente.-¿Que sucedió?

Él toma un respiro antes de contestar.

-están aquí.

Yo me encojo de hombros sin saber de quienes hablan.

-Los padres de Rosalie, Jasper, y Lauren...-Hay alguien mas lose.-Y Lauren viene acompañada de los Cullen, viene de la mano de Edward.-Me congelo tras escuchar eso, Edward viene de mano de Lauren, lo que significa que...-Son novios desde hace cuatro años.

Mi corazón duele tras escuchar lo ultimo, no pasaron ni dos años y el busco reemplazo. Y yo de idiota de lo sigo amando.

-¿Y Seth?-Por un momento recuerdo a mi amigo, se quedo en planta baja. Emmett baja la mirada y gira el rostro.-Esta hablando con Edward, le ha dicho que estas aquí.

Salgo del cuarto tras escucharse un grito, llego a la planta baja y veo a Edward con una mano en la nariz, luce más guapo que hace cinco años, a su lado Lauren intenta controlar la sangre. Ambos levantan la mirada hacia mi, Lauren se pone pálida del susto.

-Bella.-Dice Seth también con la mano en la quijada.

-Isabella.-Pronuncia Lauren. Yo agarro un trapo y se lo pongo a Seth en la nariz.

-Bella.-Escucho a los demás Cullen, incluso a los Hale.

Los fulmino con la mirada.

-Parecen disco rayado.-Dice Seth y giro hacia él, la nariz la tiene hinchada.

-¿Por que pareces Rodolfo?-Somos los únicos que estamos hablando en este ambiente tan tenso.

Siento la mirada de Edward sobre, como hace casi 10 años. Pero esta vez no lo volteo a ver.

-Luego te cuento ¿Ya se durmió?-Pregunta preocupado por si Tony pudiera bajar e interrumpir.

-Si, esta durmiendo como pan.-Seth sonríe y cierra los ojos cuando presionó su nariz.

Antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo me toman bruscamente del brazo y me giran, es Edward. Me mira con furia en los ojos, yo intento zafarme pero él presiona más su agarre.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Me pregunta furioso.-¿Que no te quedo claro? Ya no me interesas.

Yo sonrío arrogantemente, nadie entiende mi reacción ni él mismo la entiende.

-No te creas tan importante, hace mucho que dejaste de estar entre mis prioridades. Hace cinco años para ser más precisos.. Si vine aquí fue por Emmett no por ti, tu ya eres relevante.-Volteo a ver a Lauren.-Igual que yo lo fui para ti.-Él me suelta como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-Bella, no es lo que pien...

Interrumpo a Lauren antes de que pueda seguir hablando.

-No te preocupes, siempre supe que te gustaban las sobras que dejaba.-Señaló a Edward.-El vivo ejemplo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, me duele. Pero es mi turno de ser cruel con ello, tal vez ella no haya sido cruel conmigo, pero se de que lado estaba.

-Isabella, no le hables así a Lauren.-Dice Alice, me giro hacia ella. Ella luce desconcertada, como si no supiera que hacer.-Ella si es la mujer que mi hermano quiere en su vida, a ella si la aceptamos.-Sus palabras duelen y mucho, mas por que hubo un tiempo que me consideraron de la familia Cullen a mi.

-¿Tu vienes a darme una lección de buenos modales? No me hagas reír enana.-Ella se queda pasmada tras mis palabras.-Cuando fuiste tu quien me llamo puta barata, zorra, golfa y otras cosas mas. Sin contar los golpes que me diste-Ella bajar la mirada avergonzada, Esme y Carlisle la abrazan, el primero en hablar es Carlisle.

-No les hables así a mis hijas.-Mi sonría se borra.-No es mi culpa que en su debido tiempo Alice te haya dicho tus verdades, y mucho menos que trates mal a Lauren, cuando ella fue un apoyo incondicional a Edward, cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastro.-Una carcajada sale de lo mas profundo de mi garganta.  
Encontró tras ver la mirada de Seth, el intenta calmarme con su mirada, mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas de rabia.

-Tampoco a sido mi culpa decirles las verdades, a tus "hijas". Una esta enana y la otra es una arrastrada.-Siento la bofetada de alguien, miro y veo que se trata de Alice, se la devuelvo con toda la furia que tengo, le dejo un rasguño en la mejilla.-Esta es la misma Alice, que me golpeo estando embaraza. Sin ponerse a pensar si algo me pasaba a mi o a mi hijo, y ustedes son las misma personas que me consideraron su familia y después me dieron la espalda. Sin creer en mi, sin siquiera dejarme decir nada para defenderme. -Me giro hacia Edward.-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que negaste a mi hijo.

Todo se queda en silencio excepto por los sollozos de Esme, Lauren y Alice. Mis padres se mantuvieron al margen de la discusión junto con los Hale y Seth. Edward me ve con furia por haber hecho llorar a sus mujeres y Carlisle con lastima, yo les regreso la misma mirada.

Edward me vuelve a tomar del brazo. Clava sus uñas en mi piel, es posible que mañana amanezca con un moretón.

-¡No te vuelvas expresar así de mi familia!-Me grita en la cara, yo volteo el rostro hacia Seth, mi hijo se puede despertar por los gritos.

-Baja la voz.-Digo con el mismo tono que he estado empleando en todo este rato.-Puedes desertar a Anthony.-Edward abre mucho los ojos cuando menciono su segundo nombre

-¿Te conseguiste un amante con mi nombre?-Pregunta de nuevo gritando.-Eres una puta.

-No es ningún amante.-Digo y él niega con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es entonces? A mi no me engañas, eres una pe...

Unas pisadas interrumpen a Edward, todos giramos el rostro hacia las escaleras, parado al pie de estas. Su camisa esta desabotonada de arriba y deja ver la marca de nacimiento Cullen, todos suspiran cuando ven esa marca, Edward lo ve con ojos brillantes.

El cabello de mi hijo es una maraña, tan parecido al de Edward. Se talla sus dos ojitos con sus pequeñas manos, separa sus manos de su cara justo cuando Edward me a soltado. Tony mira fijamente a Edward, en sus ojos brilla la confusión del momento.

De lo más profundo de su garganta sale una palabra que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.

-¡Mami!


	5. Decisiones Decisiones

Lamento la demora, espero que les guste este capítulo, y dejen sus comentarios con lo que les pareció. Nos veremos el siguiente capítulo.

Decisiones decisiones.

Seth y Tony se encuentran de camino a casa, Seth volverá en la noche pero sin Tony. He tomado la decisión que he considerado mejor para mi hijo, aunque Seth dice que no es así.

Yo estoy en el hotel, preparo mi ropa para el día mañana, jueves, por fin se casara Emmett y por fin podré irme de aquí. Por fin podré dejar a mi pasado atrás de nuevo. Por fin podré volver a mi vida como era antes monótona y tranquila.

Me siento agotada emocionalmente. Como si me hubiera explotado algo en la mente, y técnicamente fue lo que sucedió el día de ayer por la noche.

&€ Flash Back €&

Anthony esta al pie de las escaleras, ve a su padre con verdadera emoción al igual que Edward lo ve a él.

Volteo a ver a Esme y veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Alice y Carlisle. Volteo a ver a Seth y él al ver mi mirada se levanta y se pone a lado de Tony, le toma la mano y Tony lo ve con sorpresa, no pide explicaciones al ver mi expresión. Sabe que tiene que obedecer, y justo la orden es que suba a la habitación.

Antes de que Yo me quedo sola con todos los Cullen, Rosalie, Lauren, Rene, Jasper, los Hale, Emmett y Charlie. Todos esperan a ver mi reacción o más bien, ver la de Edward. Nos miran de uno a otro, sus cabezas van como las de las personas en un partido a otro, de un lado a otro. Yo fulmino a Edward con la mirada, a él también se le inundan los ojos de lágrimas.

-Es mi hijo.-Dice en un susurro. Se toma el cabello entre las manos y se lo jala.-Es mío.-Dice más fuerte, yo niego con la cabeza.-No lo niegues, tiene la marca de nacimiento Cullen. Es un Cullen.

-No es un Cullen, ni lo será nunca.-Su sonrisa se borra tras decir eso.-Su padre lo negó cuando se enteró, y dijo que aunque Tony fuera su hijo, no se haría cargo.-Planto una sonrisa triste en mi rostro.-Porque le daba asco saber que compartía genes con alguien como yo.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos y de los míos empiezan a salir, mis lágrimas son una m zalá de emociones, enojo, ira, tristeza, dolor. Las de él son de tristeza y de dolor.

-Bella...-Pongo una mano en su cara antes de que continúe.

-Es mío Edward, tú perdiste tu oportunidad hace cinco años. No intentes acercarte a él. No lo permitiré, no te preocupes. Tony no sabe la clase de familia que tiene de tu lado. Todo este tiempo cree que has estado de viaje, y seguirá siendo así.-Digo y camino a las escaleras.

-Espera.-Dice Alice, me giro hacia ella, esta también llora.-Es un Cullen, no lo puedes alejar de nosotros. Somos su familia,-Una carcajada sale de mi.-No te burles, es verdad. Es un Cullen y merece vivir con nosotros, al menos convivir.

-No hables de tonterías, él no es un Cullen-digo firme.-Es un Clearwater...-Volteo a ver a mi familia, Rene y Charlie no merecen que su nieto sea un Swan, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo. Mi hijo es un Swan.-Y un Swan.

A Rene y Charlie se le iluminan los ojos.

-Eso no es justo, ellos también te insultaron, te negaron.-Dice Esme.

-Como dices Esme, me negaron a mí. Pero nunca a Tony, con él no se metieron. A él no lo llamaron bastardo, ni hijo de perra, ni nada que insultara a mi hijo. En cambio, tú, Carlisle, Alice y Edward dijeron eso y muchas cosas más. No me vengan con estas estupideces.-El llanto se vuelve incontrolable, salgo corriendo escaleras arriba, escucho que Edward trata de venir tras de mí, pero es detenido por Emmett.

Entro al cuarto y me encuentro con Tony dormido de nuevo, Seth está parado a lado de la cama, en cuanto me ve me estrecha entre sus brazos. Lloro incontrolablemente, nos sentamos en un sillón que hay en la habitación, lloro recordando al Edward del pasado y al Edward de ahora. Recordando a la Bella de antes y a la de ahora. Y ,e doy cuenta que esas personas antes tenían amor, y ahora tienen un hijo. Porque aunque intente negarlo. Tony es hijo de Edward y mío. Con eso me quedo dormida entre los brazos de Seth.

& Fin del Flash Back &

Tocan la puerta de la habitación, me acerco y la abro. Enfrente de ella se encuentra Esme.

-Isabella ¿Puedo pasar?-Yo estoy tan sorprendida que me hago a un lado sin siquiera poder controlar mis extremidades.-Gracias.

Ella entra y ve a su alrededor, busca a Tony.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Esme?-Pregunto secamente.

Ella suspira al ver que nadie sale.

-Quiero hablar.-Le hago una señal para que hable.-Te vengo a suplicar, que nos dejes ver a Tony.-Mis hombros se cuadran.-Es nuestro nieto, y es el hijo de Edward.

-Esme, no te humilles.-Digo con suplica en la voz.-No puedo dejar que tu familia vea a mi hijo. Esto no es una cuestión de orgullo, si no de dignidad y respeto. Respeto por mi persona y para algo más importante, la de mi hijo.-Respiro profundamente. No quiero alterarme como ayer.-No puedo permitir que las personas que negaron a mi hijo e insultaron, convivan con él.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Bella...

-Te pido que te retires...

Abro la puerta y ella me ve con suplica. Cuando ve que no podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión suspira y avanza, cuando está a punto de salir se detiene.

-Solo piénsalo.-Dice esto y sale del cuarto, cierro la puerta tras ella.

Me recargo en la puerta y respiro lentamente, Esme tiene razón pero también yo la tengo.

Mi celular suena sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me acerco a él y me doy cuenta de que se trata de un mensaje de Jasper.

"¿Cuándo crees que podamos vernos?" Dice el mensaje.

Jasper y yo hemos mantenido contacto, ya que el fue el único que no me dio la espalda. El sí dejo que le explicara mis razones. Obviamente no fue inmediatamente, si no que fue después de ver a Tony por primera vez, me encontró en un parque en Port Angels.

 _¶ & FlashBack &¶_

 _Acabo de salir del doctor, me acaban de hacer mi primera ecografía, hoy es la primera vez que he visto a mi bebé. Y por fin puedo decir que voy a hacer madre._

 _Camino por el único parque que hay en Port Angels. Veo las fotos de mi hijo atentamente, sonrío al pensar que en unos cuantos meses seré madre._

 _Me siento en una banca, acaricio con la punta de los dedos las fotos de mi bebé. Siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado. No levanto la mirada, solo me importa mi bebé. Es lo importante en este momento para mi vida. La persona que está a mi lado pone una mano en mi rodilla, giro violentamente, me encuentro con Jasper Hale sentado a mi lado. Abro los ojos muy grande._

 _Jasper Hale es el novio de Alice, y me sorprende mucho verlo aquí, ya que no lo he tratado tanto como a los demás._

 _-Hola.-Dice en un susurro. Yo asiento y él me sonríe, señala las fotos.-¿Puedo?-Yo se las doy y el les empieza a dar forma._

 _Jasper estudio ginecología y pediatría, por lo que sabe de lo que tratan las fotos. Mientras yo veo un frijol, él ve la cabeza de un bebé._

 _-Es hermoso-Susurra y yo no puedo estar menos de acuerdo, mi pequeño frijol es hermoso. Me devuelve las fotos, yo sonrío.-Bella, lamento mucho la reacción de Los Cullen y de tus mismos padres.-Me tenso al escuchar eso, Jasper estaba de viaje cuando sucedió eso.-Me contaron en cuanto volví de Londres.-Eso explica todo.-Estuve investigando.-Saca un sobre de un maletín, me lo tiende.-Son las fotos que Mike les enseño._

 _Tomo el sobre rápidamente, lo abro torpemente. Dentro de él se encuentran fotos de Mike y de mi juntos, los dos afuera de su casa, muy cerca el uno del otro, besándonos. Hay otras en la que estoy sobre él, completamente desnuda, no se ve mi rostro pero si mi espalda, y hay muchas más de ese tipo. En ninguna se ve mi rostro._

 _-Esto no es cierto.-Digo y se lo devuelvo. Él me la quita de las manos cuando ve que me estoy alternado._

 _-Lose.-Me dice y me abraza.-Creo en ti, no podía creer que hubieras engañado a Edward, por lo que les enseñe las fotos a tus padres y me dijeron que tu tenias tres lunares seguidos en esta parte.-Me señala un punto del cuello de la chica.-Y en esta foto no tienes lunares._

 _-No soy yo-Digo y Jasper asiente._

 _-Eso mismo me dijeron tus padres, pero no se lo quisimos enseñar a Edward, ni a ningún Cullen.-Me preocupo, si Jasper sabe que estoy aquí, significa que mis padres también.-No lo saben. No se los dije.-Dice cuando me levanto apresuradamente._

 _-Tengo que salir de aquí.-Digo sin escuchar lo que me dice._

 _Empiezo a caminar hacia la salida del parque, siento su respiración detrás de mi, empiezo a caminar cada vez más rápido, no se en que momento empiezo a correr, pero si se el momento en que me detengo y me agarro de un árbol, el dolor en el vientre me a parado._

 _Me tomo el vientre cuando una punzada atraviesa mi cuerpo. Jasper me ha alcanzado, yo intento dar un paso pero me duele cada vez que me muevo._

 _-Bella, estas sangrando.-Me dice Jasper._

 _Yo bajo la mirada y veo que sale sangre de mi entrepierna. Levanto la mirada cuando Jasper me toma en brazos._

 _-Mi bebé.-Susurro antes de caer desmayada._

 _Despierto en el hospital de Port Angels, me duele el vientre bajo. Me levanto con extremada lentitud._

 _-No te fuerces.-Me dice una voz, giro y me encuentro a Jasper parado en el marco de la puerta._

 _-¿Que sucedió?¿Como esta mi bebé?-Preguntó intranquila, el se acerca y me pone las manos en los hombros_

 _-tranquilízate-Me dice y yo asiento. Respiro hondo y eso logra tranquilizarme.-Bella tienes que estar en reposo, durante todo el embarazo.-Lo miro buscando una respuesta,-Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo. Puedes trabajar sentada, pero no parada.-Mi mirada a de implorar que me diga él porque es de alto riesgo.-Eres muy joven, suele suceder. Te alteraste mucho.-Dice y yo me siento fatal, puse e riesgo la vida de mi bebé.-No. No fue por eso, fue por lo sucedido antes, se te acumuló todo.-Dice y yo asiento._

 _-¿Va a estar bien?-Preguntó y él asiente._

 _-En cuanto no hagas ningún movimiento brusco o algo.-Tengo que trabajar para poder mantenerlo.-Ya se lo dije a Harry, te dejara administrar todo desde casa._

 _-Gracias Jasper, no sé cómo podré agradecerte.-Digo con sinceridad.-Le mostraste q mis padres que yo nunca engañe a Edward, limpiaste mi nombre en su mente.-Él me sonríe tranquilo, le tomo la mano.-Muchas gracias._

 _Durante las últimas dos semanas que estoy en el hospital Jasper me va a ver todos los días, le lleva regalos a mi frijol y a mí. Creo que cuando salga del hospital se va a acabar el trato que tengo con él, pero no sucede nuestro lazo cada vez se estrecha más. Cuando llega mi segunda ecografía es él quien entra conmigo al ver a mi bebé, es un varón. Juntos vemos nombres y cosas para él, he decidido ponerle a mi hijo Jasper Anthony, aunque Jasper no está muy de acuerdo en ese nombre, pero parece que luce feliz por mi decisión._

 _Cuando llega la hora de dará luz es Jasper quien trae a mi bebé al mundo y quien corta el cordón umbilical, es su padrino también. Y aunque Tony no convive mucho con él, es una de sus figuras paternas, es al hombre al que llama padre_

 _& €FinDelFlashBack€&_

Le contesto el mensaje rápidamente.

"A las dos en el restaurante del Hotel Sorrento" Dice el mensaje.

Él me contesta a los segundos con un ok.

Me pongo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga color negro, unos zapatos negros de tacón y un gorro negro, parezco más joven de lo que soy en realidad.

Sonrío al espejo, me siento fresca, y feliz por ver de nuevo a Jasper.

Llego al restaurante a las 12 en punto, Jasper ya se encuentra ahí. Luce su cabellera rubia alborotada de lado, y sus ojos azules brillan al verme. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Hola.-Me dice en un susurro Me estrecha más contra sí, parece como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca.-Te he extrañado mucho.

Hace un año que no. Nos vemos en persona, solo hemos hablado por Skype, que por donde también mantiene contacto con Tony. No me ha dicho nada de sus planes, de lo último que me entere es que estaba comprometido con Alice. Pero puede haber cambiado de opinión o ya puede estar casado. Aunque no vi una sortija en la mano de Alice, y no tiene anillo este Jasper.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también.-Susurro, nos encaminamos a una mesa que está vacía.

Nos toman orden, Jasper pidió unos ravioles de champiñones por ambos, también pide unas limonadas.

La mesera se va después de que pedimos, le guiña un ojo a Jasper. Yo me río, siempre me pasa esto cuando salgo con Jasper y Seth, lo mismo pasaba con Edward.

Empezamos a platicar cuando suena mi teléfono, es Seth.

-Bueno.-Contesto

-Bella, no voy a poder ir.-Dice y mi corazón se detiene al escuchar eso. Si no viene no tendré pareja.-Sucedió un problema con la ferretería.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

\- Te dejo, Leah quiere que pase por ella a la universidad.-Me manda un abrazo y un beso, y cuelga.

Jasper me ve con una ceja alzada.

-Seth, no va a venir para la boda de Emmett, por lo que gire sola-Explicó y el asiente, siempre se preocupa por mi.-¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice? Supongo que iras con ella a la boda.-Él traga fuertemente, algo ocurre y no me lo dice para no preocuparme.-Jazz, ¿Qué ocurre?-El me mira con inquietud.

-Alice y yo rompimos el compromiso.-Se ve totalmente destruido.-No congeniábamos como antes, no era lo mismo. Siempre comparaba nuestra relación con la tuya con Edward, era obsesiva.-Me siento culpable en parte, aunque siempre supimos que Alice era controladora.-No fue tu culpa, ella simplemente es Alice.

Le tomo la mano y el me la aprieta.

-¿Cómo estas con lo de anoche?-Ya que él presenció todo el show sabe que ha sido difícil para mí.

-Hoy vino temprano Esme, quiere que los deje ver Tony.-Es mi turno de necesitar consuelo.-Mande a Tony con Seth, y ahora tendré que ir sola a la boda de Emmett, ya que sucedieron unos problemas en la ferretería y necesita estará haya.

Él me aprieta la mano con mas fuerza.

-Podemos ir juntos.-Dice en un susurro yo levanto la mirada, él se pone rojo.-Es una idea, iba a ir con Alice pero ella no va a ir, así que podríamos ir los dos juntos.

Asiento.

-Me encantaría ir contigo-En ese momento llega nuestra comida, nos la dejan enfrente de nosotros y se retira no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Jasper, otra vez.-Creo que dejó su numero en la servilleta.

Ambos reímos por eso, no seria la primera vez.

Hablamos de las cosas que hemos hecho las últimas semanas que son las que no hemos hablado, por lo que no sabia que yo iba a venir a Seattle, me cuenta que lo ascendieron en el hospital en el que se encuentra trabajando, y que Edward también trabaja ahí, junto con Carlisle y Lauren que se recibió como bariatra. Eso nos deja en un incómodo silencio hasta que le digo que solicite un trabajo en una librería en Portland, él sonríe. Pero al ver que yo no sonrío se le borra la sonrisa, sabe que tendré que alejarme de Los Clearwater.

-Los visitaremos cada fin de semana, eso si me aceptan.-Digo.

-Seguro lo har...

-Isabella.-La voz de Edward interrumpe a Jasper, levanto la mirada sorprendida.

Lo veo y no luce como la noche anterior, ahora se ve destrozado. Se nota que no pudo dormir por las bolsas que le cuelgan de los ojos, luce pálido y demacrado. Siento lastima por él y recuerdo que hace cinco años yo tenía el mismo aspecto cuando él me saco de su vida.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunta Jasper y Edward lo mira con frialdad.

-Eso mismo debería de preguntar yo.-Dice, Jasper se tensa tras las palabras de Edward.-¿Como esta Tony?-Me pregunta y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-No esta aquí. Pero iba bien esta mañana-Tras decir eso él me mira con sorpresa, solo Esme sabia que Tony no estaba en el hotel, pero no sabia que se había ido de Seattle.

-Por favor, déjame conocerlo.-Su voz se escucha desesperada, y esa desesperación se llama Anthony.

Antes de que pueda contestar lo hace Jasper,

-¿Como te atreves a pedir eso? Cuando tu mismo me dijiste que ella era una puta barata que se había revolcado con Newton al cambio de buenas a primeras, que se había embarazado de otro para amarrarte. No te rebajes Edward, ella nunca te dejara conocer a su hijo. No se lo permitiré.-Eso me hace enojar, esas palabras eran para que yo se las dijera a Edward, no Jasper a Edward.

-¿Tu con que derecho me niegas conocer a mi hijo?-Dice Edward a Jasper, los dos están muy alterados.

Jasper se ha levantado de la mesa y ve a Edward fijamente, yo sigo sentada pero decido levantarme para ponerme en medio de ambos hombres.

-Con el derecho que fui yo quien recibió a esa niño, fui yo quien corto el cordón umbilical. Fue a mi a quien le dedico su primera palabra, fui yo quien a comparó a Bella a cada una de sus citas para los ultrasonidos, durante todas las semanas de Embarazo y durante las que estuvo internada por que su embarazo era de alto riesgo..-Edward me mira con arrepentimiento cuando Jasper dice eso.-Yo soy el padre de Tony, tu solo eres el donante. Y no te digo otras cosas por el inmenso amor que le brindaba a tu hermana ni por el respeto a Esme y a Carlisle. Por que hace mucho que tu dejaste de ser respetable para mi.

Ambos hombres se acercan un paso cada vez más, yo pongo una mano en el pecho de cada uno. Pero son más altos y fuertes que yo. Solo sirve para detener una pequeña batalla de esta guerra que se acaba de desatar.

-A ninguno de ustedes les toca decidir lo mejor para mi hijo. Eso me toca a mí.-Mis palabras han logrado giro hacia Edward.-Será mejor que te vayas.

Él va a decir algo mas pero mis lágrimas lo hacen callar, cierra los ojos se gira y se va por donde entro. Todo el mundo nos ve a Jasper y a mí.

-Tú también, Jasper.-Digo girándome hacia él..-Necesito estar sola.

Él asiente y deja dinero en la mesa, ninguno de los dos quiere discutir. Sale del restaurante y yo me dejo caer en la silla. Esto me ha sobrepasado a mi y a ellos dos.

Nunca pensé que Jasper fuera capaz de decirle a Edward lo que había sucedido en mi embarazo y mucho menos lo que había sucedido después, ni que la primer palabra de Tony fue papá y menos que la dijo mientras Jasper lo cargaba.

Salgo del restaurante y camino hacia mi habitación. Solo quiero tomar un baño y no salir de la tina, pero no me va a hacer posible ya que tengo que ir al ensayo de ceremonia de Emmett. Por lo que solo tomo mi bolsa y salgo de la habitación.

Tomo un taxi y vamos camino a la casa de los padres de Rosalie, es una mansión con un enorme y bello jardín. Es e donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta, la ceremonia será en el salón de fiestas de la casa. Toco el timbre y abre Rosalie, ella me ve con preocupación, veo de tras de ella y me doy cuenta que esta Jasper. Él me ve y sale al jardín. Me siento mal por hacerle esto a uno de los que hasta hoy en día considero uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no puedo hacer simplemente lo que ellos quieren que haga. Tengo que buscar lo mejor para la salud emocional de mi hijo y su bienestar.

Tener a Edward en mi vida será como morir, pero si a Edward es lo que mi hijo necesita para saber que tiene un padre que lo ama, lo haré. No importo yo, ni Edward, nosotros solo somos un cero a la izquiersa. El importante es Tony.

Mi decisión herirá a unos cuantos miembros de la familia, pero si tomo la otra también herirá a más personas, y herirá a la persona más importante de mi vida, a mi hijo. Mi decisión está tomada, no hay marcha atrás, no hay como evitar lo inevitable.

...


	6. Nada es lo que parece

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y de nadie, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten, el original es algo diferente a este, ya que como saben modifique ciertas cosas. Espero que les guste y dejen su opinión respecto a este. No olviden que en el grupo de Facebook se sube mucho más material, como ropa y demás cosas; dense una vuelta por ahí. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**

 **Cap: Nada es lo que parece**

 _"Isabella, concéntrate le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto."_ Me digo mentalmente caminando de un lado a otro del despacho de la casa Hale. Una cosa no deja de estar en mi mente, más bien una persona es la que no deja de estar en mi mente…Jasper. Me mata que me mire con esa tristeza en sus ojos azules, me siento tan culpable cuando lo hace y más sabiendo por qué lo hace, por mi culpa.

En todo el ensayo Jasper me ha evitado, solo se acerca cuando tenemos que tomar nuestro lugar en las primeras filas y aun así gira su rostro a otro lado o simplemente está en su celular. Rosalie ha notado que nuestra actitud por lo que le pidió a Emmett que hablara con Jasper y ella me pidió que pensara las cosas en el despacho de su familia. Por un momento creo que Rosalie ya sabe porque Jasper y yo estamos distanciados, su cara de preocupación al recibirme y el que casi me suplicara que no tomara decisiones sin haber pensado mucho en consecuencias. Así que eso hago, pensar en la situación que se ha generado solo con un simple encuentro. Perdonar a Jasper pero no perdonar a Edward. Perdonar a Edward y perder a Jasper. Perdonar a ambos y hacer que la situación explote, eso sí es un buen dilema, el mejor dilema de la historia. Dios, no me pudo enviar uno mejor, un momento, casi lo olvidaba, si me envió uno peor, herir o no a mi hijo. Ahora que Anthony ya conoció a Edward, no dejara pasar que ya no esté con nosotros. Y después estoy yo como siempre a ultimo termino, si acepto a Edward sería echarle más sal a la herida intento o podré ignorarlo, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo extraño a Edward, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, extraño estar entre sus brazos como cuando éramos novios, cuando éramos solo Edward y Bella.

Volteo al escuchar que la puerta es abierta, por ella entra Jasper. Luce más demacrado que hace dos horas. La charla con Emmett ha de haber sido dura, sus ojos me muestran tristeza y desesperación, es fácil descifrar a Jasper, más que a otro hombre que haya conocido jamás, Jasper es sencillo de leer.

—Bella…—Empieza a hablar pero se ve interrumpido cuando me lanzo a sus brazos, el me recibe entusiasmado, se nota que se siente mejor. Ya no lo noto tan tenso. —Lo siento. —Dice contra mi cabello, yo tengo mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Aspiro su aroma fuertemente, sándalo y menta, uno de mis olores favoritos.

—Jasper, yo también tengo que disculparme. —Susurro contra él todavía.—No tuve que haber reaccionado así, sé que quieres mucho a Tony y sé que estás enojado con Edward y los demás Cullen, pero eso no te da derecho a querer decidir quién entra y quién sale de la vida de mi hijo.—Él me separa tiernamente de los hombros.

—Bella, yo fui quien reacciono mal. Lo que tú hagas con la vida de Tony, será lo que tú quieras que sea. Pero entiéndeme, técnicamente quiero a Tony como si fuera mi propio hijo y sencillamente no puedo evitar sentir que me vas a partir de Tony, lo quiero mucho y me aterro la idea de estar lejos de Tony, pero más me aterro la idea de que Edward vaya a estar de nuevo en tu vida. Que tú y él retomen su relación de nuevo. —Lo detengo en ese momento.

—Eso no va a pasar, Jazz. Edward decidió salir de mi vida, yo no lo saque. Si él decide ser parte de la vida de Tony no me opondré, sé que Tony quiere estar cerca de él. Y aunque me duela tener a Edward en mi vida, solo será por Tony, no habrá nada entre Edward y yo, él está con Lauren. Y yo tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza que estar en una relación con alguien o peor, retomar mi relación con Edward.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—Me suelta de los hombros fuertemente, deja caer sus manos a sus costados. —Dime.

Me muerdo el labio, Jasper tiene razón. Nada me asegura que perdone a Edward, nada me asegura que no vuelva con Edward, porque lo sigo amando. Lo amo igual que hace unos años, hasta me atrevería a decir que más, niego con la cabeza. Lo amo, pero no podría volver a confiar en él, no hubo confianza en la relación, eso me garantiza que no volveré con Edward. Aparte de que como le dije a Jasper, Edward ya tiene novia desde hace cuatro años.

—Jazz, por mi vida y por la de las personas que más amo, te garantizo que Edward y yo no volveremos a hacer, Edward y Bella. Solo seremos los padres de Tony, los que se llevará bien para crear un ambiente sano para Tony. Pero de ahí en fuera no seremos nada. —Le digo viéndolo a los ojos, todavía puedo ver duda en sus ojos. Le tomo una de sus manos y la encierro entre las mías. —Confía en mi Jazz, por favor. —Él baja su mirada a sus pies, se centra en ellos como si fueran la cosa más importante del mundo, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Excepto él y sus zapatos.

Le suelto las manos y estas cae debido a la falta de fuerza de Jasper, le tomo el mentón y se lo subo. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, el me mira con miedo plasmado en todo su rostro. Se ve que está analizando mucho mis palabras, se ve que tiene miedo a mis decisiones, pero sobre todo se ve que teme más de sus decisiones. Tiene miedo a que de un momento a otro ya no quiera que esté en mi vida ni en la de Tony, y yo temo por lo mismo, temo porque no sé si seré capaz de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar estar cerca de Edward. Por lo visto eso refleja mi cara porque Jasper cambia su mirada, ahora refleja ternura y cariño.

—Te creo, confío en ti—Tras decir eso me abraza torpemente, estar entre sus brazos se siente bien. El calor que emana su cuerpo traspasa la suave seda de su camisa, haciendo que me estremezca de gusto, entierro mi cara en su cuellos inhalo fuertemente su aroma como ya dije uno de mis favoritos en todo el mundo.

Siento como el aspira fuertemente el olor de mi cabello, en más de una ocasión me ha dicho que le encanta como huele mi cabello, dice que es una extraña combinación a fresa y blueberry, frutas que a él le fascina y las cuales también le fascinan a mi hijo. Sonrío contra su cuello al recordar a Tony, por culpa de Jasper a Tony le gustan la mayoría de las frutas, no estamos seguros si es porque durante todo mi embarazo Jasper me dio mucha fruta o de tanta papilla hecha de fruta que le daba de comer.

—Hueles delicioso, aunque noto otro olor en ti. A miel—Me tenso tras que diga eso, no es porque me desagrade la miel, si no es porque Edward siempre ha olido a Miel y a Vainilla. Y eso no me trae buenos recuerdos, bueno unos si son buenos pero me duele recordarlo.

 **Flash Back**

 **Termino de tocar la canción que Edward me ha enseñado, ha sido mi maestro estas últimas semanas, he avanzado más que con cualquier otro maestro que haya tenido, Edward dice que mi avance es muy bueno que unas cuantas clases más y ya no necesitare maestro. Cosa que a mí me aterra, no me agrada saber que ya no veré tan seguido a Edward como estoy acostumbrada.**

— **Muy bien, hija—Me alaba mi madre sentada en el sofá de tres personas, a lado de ella se encuentra Esme. Hasta hace un momento estaban hablando de decoraciones de interiores, debido a que mi madre dice que quiere hacer un cambio en la casa y Esme la ayuda siempre que sale con sus cambios. Ósea cada año.**

— **Mi hijo te ha sabido enseñar muy bien. —Me dic en yo me sonrojo por la mención de Edward, cosa que no pasan desapercibida ninguna de las dos ya que se empiezan a reír, me muerdo el labio.**

— **Eso mismo le hemos dicho yo y Charlie, Edward es un excelente maestro.**

— **No es que sea un buen maestro, es que tengo una muy buena alumna. Ya saben la escuela no hace al alumno, el alumno es el que hace a la escuela. —La voz de Edward hace que me tense en mi lugar. No sé si es tensión buena o tensión mala, tal vez ambas.**

 **¡Demonios, llamen a los bomberos! Estoy que ardo de las mejillas, creo que fuego va a salir de ellas, levando la vista a Edward y me encuentro con sus intensos ojos mirándome fijamente.**

— **Coincido con mi hijo Renee. —Esme se le arma y se acerca a su hijo, le planta un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que separemos nuestros ojos, antes de apartar bien la mirada puedo permitirme saber que Edward se ha puesto de color. —Tu hija es una estupenda alumna, muy atenta. Edward siempre llega alabando su avance en cada clase que han tenido.**

— **Y Bella, siempre nos cuenta que Edward es muy paciente con ella.**

— **¡Mamá!—Gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, ambos nos volteamos a ver y nos volvemos a poner rojos, bajo la mirada y me muerdo el labio, me siento más incómoda que de costumbre.**

— **Esme, creo que avergonzamos a los chicos, será mejor que los dejemos solos. Vamos—Ambas salen de la sala y van al jardín, lo sé porque escucho la puerta que da al jardín cerrarse.**

 **Nos quedamos solos en un incómodo silencio, decido levantarme para salir pero al momento que me levanto choco con Edward, se ha acercado mucho más después de que salieran nuestras madres.**

— **¿A dónde vas?—Me pregunta y una voz en mi cabeza dice que invente algo. Me cruzan varias cosas por la mente.**

 **Tengo tarea**

 **Ir al doctor.**

 **Ir a una fundación de niños pobres**

 **Fingir que tengo evola.**

 **Que soy un arma mortal y peligrosa para este mundo**

— **¿Tengo una cita?—Mierda, eso suena más a pregunta que nada. —Sí, eso. Tengo una cita.**

— **Tengo curiosidad. ¿Con quién es la cita?—Trago seco, mierda me va a descubrir y lo peor es que va a saber que lo estoy evadiendo.**

— **¿Mi prueba de vestido?—Maldita sea, porque todo lo que tengo que decir tiene que sonar como una maldita pregunta, no puedo hacer que fluya natural o que mierda sucede conmigo?**

— **Fue ayer. —Cierto, carajo. Él estaba platicando con mi padre cuando llegaron los vestidos. Se va acercando poco a poco más a mí, me pongo nerviosa e incontrolablemente empiezo a temblar. —¿Porque quieres evitarme?—Me pregunta y siento su aliento casi a la altura de mi cabeza, levanto la vista y noto que se ha inclinado un poco más a mi nivel, siento su respiración más cerca de mi rostro, cierro los ojos dejando que su aroma me llene.**

 **Vainilla y Miel, que desde hace ya mucho se convirtieron en mis aromas favoritos, por el simple hecho de que emanan de él.**

— **Desde ahora en adelante mi aroma favorito—Decimos ambos al mismo tiempo, él suelta una risa y yo me pongo roja, más por el hecho de que he abierto los ojos y ahora veo como se acerca cada vez más a mí. No sé a qué distancia esta hasta que siento como posa sus labios sobre los míos.**

 **Es un beso suave y cargado de cariño, mis movimientos son más torpes que cualquier otra cosa. ¿El hecho? Es mi primer beso.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Bella, Jasper. —Entra Rosalie al despacho, Jasper y yo nos separamos rápidamente. Me pongo roja al ver que Rosalie se ha quedado estática en su lugar mirándonos con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, bueno más bien mira a Jasper con una sonrisa cómplice. No entiendo porque de esas sonrisas, por lo que bajo la cabeza y me muerdo el labio.

—Dinos—Dice Jasper.

—Los Callen y Lauren llegaron. —Me tenso en mi lugar y ciento como a Jasper le sucede lo mismo, puedo sentirlo y él me siente a mí. —Los esperamos en la sala, Bella espero que estas preparada. —Su pregunta implica doble sentido, el sí estoy lista para enfrentar a Edward. Asiento y ella alza su cabeza digna de sí misma, y diciendo que la siga salimos del despacho con Jasper atrás de nosotros.

Agarra valentía mientras caminamos a la sala, no ha de ser tan difícil decirle al padre de tu hijo y ex que si puede ser el padre que Tony siempre mereció y que pueden tener una buena relación de amigos, _respira Isabella_. No es difícil, no lo es. Santísima mierda, si es difícil. Muy difícil, es más difícil que negarle a tu hijo algo, pero por él lo hago. Solo por Tony. Toda mi valentía se ha ido por el caño en cuanto entramos a la sala y veo que toda la familia Cullen está reunida. Ellos al verme se levantan de sus asientos, me ven con ímpetu y desesperación. Cada mirada es diferente la de Alice demuestra que todo es una maldita confusión , las de Esme y Carlisle son de un cariño que creía perdido desde hace muchos años, la de Lauren muestra el arrepentimiento, ¿Arrepentimiento de qué? Me pregunto yo. Y el Edward...Edward simplemente es difícil, por un lado se nota que está arrepentido y que quiere suplicar el perdón de rodillas y la otra parte, me demuestra que quiere que las cosas sigan como están.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó viéndolo fijamente, sus ojos se iluminan tras lo que he dicho, hace unas cuantas horas no quería que ni se me acercara.

—Por supuesto. —Me contestas enseguida y voltea a ver a Rosalie, ella señala el jardín trasero. —Vamos.

Intenta tomarme de la mano pero reusó su toque, comienzo a caminar delante de él hacia el jardín trasero, puedo escuchar su suspiro de reasignación y frustración. Salimos al patio y caminos al centro de este, desde ahí nadie nos puede oír. Me detengo y me giro hacia él.

—Bella debo...—No lo dejo terminar, sé que se disculpara por lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana y la verdad no estoy para aguantar dramas, por lo que iré directamente al grano.

—Puedes ver a Tony, —Sus ojos se iluminan fuertemente, va a decir algo pero lo detengo antes que pueda continuar. —Vas a poder convivir con Tony, pero de ninguna manera voy a mudarme a Seattle, si quieres ver a Tony tendrás que viajar a Port Ángel para poder verlo. No quiero que mi hijo salga herido, a la primera que mi hijo llore por ti. Lo dejas de ver y no me interesa ir a parar a los tribunales si es necesario defender a mi hijo. Y otra cosa, no puedes hacer ninguna salida que yo no la apruebe, o comprarle cosas que no necesite ¿Quedo claro?

Él siente felizmente se nota que no esperaba que lo dejara ver a Tony tan rápido.

—Gracias, gracias. —Me dice mientras se acerca a tomarme de las manos—Seré el mejor padre que Tony pueda tener, nunca en la vida lo haré llorar, te lo juro...

—No jures, no te lo permito. Hace muchos años juraste nunca desconfiar de mí. Y lo hiciste—Una máscara de dolor cruza su rostro pero no me importa. Aquí la que sufrió soy yo—Y no cumpliste, termine lastimada, con el corazón roto y con un bebé en camino. Así que no intentes jurar, tú no sabes qué es eso.

Al terminar de decir eso me siento libre. Como si me hubiera sacado en gran peso de encima, me he soltado bruscamente de su agarre y ahora me abrazo a mí misma. Él va a decir algo más pero al ver mi cara decide quedarse callado. Da media vuelta y entra a la casa.

Siento una mirada a mis espaldas, se de quien se trata...Edward.

Giro el rostro para encararlo y me llevo la más grande sorpresa del mundo. No es Edward quien me mira así...Se trata de Jasper, su mirada muestra confusión, yo lo miro a los ojos para saber que más me muestran sus ojos, en ellos veo dolor, arrepentimiento, cariño, confianza y...algo más, algo mucho más que el amor que siente una hermana por un hermano. Es un sentimiento que creí no volver a ver en una mirada, un sentimiento que pensé que solo vería de parte de mi pareja, pero la persona que me mira con ese sentimiento no es mi pareja, es el sentimiento que la persona a la que amas es como te mira.

Pero Jasper eso solo mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano... ¿O será que siente algo mucho más hacia mí? ¿Será posible que Jasper este enamorado de mí?


	7. Consecuencias Previas

**Muchas gracias por ser tan amables de esperar las actualizaciones, aquí esta uno de los capítulos "largos" de la historia, aquí se están aclarando ciertas dudas o están saliendo más. Espero les guste este capítulo, espero sus comentarios y cuando lleguemos a los 150 reviews, les tendré una sorpresa a todos ustedes.**

 **Si quieren conocer un poco más de las otras historias o de estas mismas, Los invito a unirse al grupo de Facebook: Entre líneas, escribiendo fantasías. El link está en el perfil, y nos leemos la próxima actualización. Y otra ultima cosa, cada historia tiene un ¨presupuesto de reviews, y si lo pasa o llega a ese límite, vendrá una sorpresa, el de esta historia es 150.**

 **Los dejo con el capítulo…**

 **Consecuencias previas.**

— ¿Pasas por mí a las 8?—Pregunto a Jasper mientras el estaciona el carro delante del hotel, el ambiente ha sido tenso durante todo el camino. ¿El hecho? Está enojado porque le comente lo de Edward, él no quiere que Edward este en la vida de Anthony y cierto punto es comprensible; pero Tony necesita a Edward, y es lo justo.

—La ceremonia es a las siete, solo estaremos los testigos. Mandare al chofer por ti. —Asiento en silencio, esto es uno de los momentos más incomodos de nuestra amistad. Esto me está cansando, cada quince minutos nos tenemos que enojar, o más bien Jasper se tiene que enojar.

—No voy a poder seguir con esto, no puede ser seguir así. Tienes que entender que lo más importante para mi será mi hijo, no me importara nadie más que él. Si tengo que perder tu amistad por la felicidad de mi hijo, la perderé...—Me duele mucho haber dicho eso, pero es la verdad. Primero está mi hijo—Debes entenderlo, tienes que. Mi hijo es mi pilar en este mundo.

—Sé que Tony es lo más importante para ti, pero no puedes simplemente aceptar de nuevo a Edward en tu vida, es como si yo volverá con Alice. —Así de mal terminaron las cosas con Alice. —Créeme que soy lo más consciente en el hecho de que Tony merece una figura paterna. —Se toma el cabello entre sus manos, mira con desesperación hacia enfrente.—Pero Edward, no. Él no. —Se suelta el cabello y me toma del brazo suavemente, e jala hacia él. Nuestros rostros quedan a 15cm de separación. —Yo puedo ser el padre de Tony, déjame serlo.—Me quedo tiesa tras sus palabras, aparto mi rostro de él y niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Subo mi mano a su mejilla y acaricio con suavidad.

—Jasper, tú ya eres su padre, él te quiere como si lo fueras. Es a ti a quien llama papá, fuiste su primera palabra. Has sido la única figura que conoce, pero siempre le hemos dicho que tu solo eras mi mejor amigo, que te podría decir papá, pero que su verdadero papá se llama Edward. Y ahora lo ha conocido, no me dejara tranquila hasta que lo vea de nuevo. Y su cara de ilusión me destruirá no le podré decir que no, no a él. Él te necesita a ti, pero también necesita Edward… Él es su padre sanguineo —Le digo y salgo del auto. —Mándame un mensaje para saber que la invitación sigue en pie. —Cierro la puerta de un azotan y entro corriendo al hotel.

Saludo a la recepcionista con la mano y una sonrisa, me acerco al elevador y lo llamo. Llega muy rápido, entro en él y en todo el camino pienso otra vez en lo que pasa. Jasper me prometió que ya no se iba a enojar en todas mis decisiones y termina peor que antes, por otro lado esta Edward que está lleno de euforia por la decisión que he tomado, y luego estoy yo, que tengo que soportar ambos humores. En pocas palabras y acciones, me siento como una mierda. Así es como me siento, ambos humores tan distintos tan diferentes me tienen volviéndome loca. Loca de remate. Azoto mi cabeza contra la pared del elevador, y para terminarla de matar… me falta lidiar con los sentimientos de mi hijo. Él estará muy feliz de ver a su padre, pero estará triste si ya no ve a Jasper o papi Jasper como le dice él. Todo en este momento es una mierda.

El sonido del elevador llegando hace que salga de los pensamientos y salga corriendo del elevador, entro a mi cuarto, dando una portazo. Me dirijo a la maleta y saco el vestido que me pondré en la noche: Es de tirantes, color dorado con algunos diseños en lentejuela, y unas sandalias nude de tacón, y otros accesorios. Agarro mi celular y marcó el número de Seth, espero tres timbrazos para que por fin me contesta

—Bella, Tony pregunta por ti. —Me contesta sin siquiera saludarme.

—Comunícamelo—Le pido y escucho como cambia el celular de manos.

—Mami, Tito Seth no me quiele llevar a donde estás tú. —Me parte corazón saber que está haciendo pucheros solo porque quiere venir conmigo. —Dice que es una fiesta pala adultos, pelo yo quielo il, polque va estal mi papi—Cierro los ojos sonriendo el dolor en el pecho.

—Bebé, es una fiesta para adultos. Tu padre no va arder estar contigo toda la fiesta. —Escucho como empieza a llorar haciéndome sentir la peor madre del mundo, pero tampoco puedo decirle más mentiras. —Pero que te parece ¿si en unos días le digo a tu padre que lo quieres ver?—Escucho una exclamación a lo lejos y sé que Leah ha de estar escuchando la conversación, por lo que Tony debe de tener el alta voz.

—Mami, eres la mejola—Me dice con su voz carcajada de alegría. —Glacias, glacias. Me poltale muy bien con mi papi. —Termina diciendo, haciéndome reír, eso es lo que quiero que mi hijo sea la persona más feliz del mundo y si por eso tengo que sacrificar mi estabilidad emocional, es lo que haré.

—Mami tiene que colgar cielo, tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta. —Me manda un beso y ambos colgamos.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero cuando digo que no me puedo negar a mi hijo? Él es la persona más importante en toda mi vida, solo pido que Jasper entienda, porque si no lo hace me voy a ver en la necesidad de terminar con nuestra amistad, siendo algo que no me gustaría para nada. Y también ruego porque Edward entienda que no puede negar a su hijo y años después decidir que siempre si es suyo, tampoco puede esperar a que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos después de lo que me hizo.

Me dejo caer en la cama y dejo que todo mi cuerpo reposo un par de minutos. Cierro los ojos esperando otro par de minutos y sin daré cuenta caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Abro los ojos asustada, mi pesadilla no ha sido de lo más lindo que he tenido en la vida. Tomo mi celular y veo que ya son las seis de la tarde, me levanto rápidamente, pero como dios me dio el equilibrio de un bambi recién parido me enredo con mis propios pies y caigo al suelo, me levanto más despacio dándome cuenta que si lo vuelvo a hacer muy raído terminare con algún hueso roto, me dirijo al baño del cuarto y dejo que la tina se caliente. Mientras tanto me voy desnudando. Cuando sé que la tina ya está llena entro en el baño y cierro la puerta con seguro después me meto en la tina y dejo que el agua me moje toda, tallo mi cuerpo lentamente y después lo enjuago en el agua. Después de diez minutos salgo y me enrollo en la toalla. Ahora sí hora de arreglarse señores.

.

.

.

Me aliso el vestido una vez más antes de entrar al salón de la mansión, me quedo estupefacta. La decoración es hermosa, sabía que la fiesta seria estupenda pero no tanto, todo el mundo va vestido de gala, los Cullen se encuentran a un lado de la mesa de los novios, Alice lleva un vestido rojo de dos mangas cortas, Lauren lleva del mismo color que el de Alice solo que el suyo de un tirante muy grueso, a lado de ella puedo ver a otra mujer y la reconozco como Jane Vulturi, ella era mi amiga cuando iba a la escuela. Ella había reprobado dos años, por lo que también pertenecía a la generación de Rosalie. Por sus vestidos deduzco que son damas de honor.

Carlisle, Edward y el que deduzco como James Brandon, van de traje. Edward siempre fue muy original al vestirse y su traje es verde metálico, Noto que me ve fijamente, aparto la mirada rápidamente buscando a Jasper. No me llego ningún mensaje, pero no está con Alice por lo que espero que quiera estar conmigo en la noche, siento como alguien toma mi cintura giro el rostro u me encuentro con la sonrisa de Jasper.

—¿Te he dicho antes que el azul rey te sienta muy bien?—Me pregunta y yo me río.

—Si, en más de una ocasión.—Le doy un beso cerca de la camiseta de sus labios y siento como se estremece. Me abraza fuertemente. Hunde su cara en mi cabello.

—Te entiendo, te prometo que no me volveré a enojar. Esta vez es enserio—Me dice separándose y tomándome las manos, nos vemos fijamente a los ojos, algo en ellos me hace dar cuenta de que lo que dice es verdad, él nunca me volverá a fallar, lo sé. Confío en él.—Llegaste después del brindis, tu hermano estaba nervioso. Pensó que no llegarías.—Me dice todavía con mis manos entre las suyas.

—No me mandaste mensaje, y el chofer nunca llego—El suelta una risita nerviosa—Pero llame a mis padres y ellos me explicaron que Rosalie había necesitado al chofer para algunas cosas.—Me sonríe. Voy a decir algo mas pero el flash de una cámara hace que voltee a ver de dónde procede, se trata de una señora, es de esas personas que contratan en las fiestas para que tome fotos y cosas demás. Parece ser que su cama funciona muy rápido y que parte tiene de esas cosas que hacen que la foto salga segundos después de haberla tomado, nos la tiende y Jasper la agarra.

—Va por nuestra cuenta—Nos dice la señora y se empieza a mezclar entre la gente. Jasper y yo nos vemos esperando encontrar una respuesta a todo esto, pero no la hay.

—¿La quieres?—Me la tiende, nuestros dedos se rozan un poco y puedo ver como Jasper se estremece, no le prestó atención y veo fijamente la foto. En ella aparecemos Jasper y yo, parecemos unos completos enamorados. Yo sonriendo y viéndolo fijamente, él mirándome con ojos de ilusión y con una sonrisa en el rostro.—Para tu colección.—Sabe que suelo guardar fotos de todas las personas que amo, el mismo la nombro la colección.

—Estará en primer plano—Le digo de broma y él me sonríe.—Vamos a saludar a los novios.

Me toma de la cintura, ambos emprendemos una caminata hacia Rosalie y Emmett, que se han acercado a platicar con los Cullen, Emmett es el primero en verme y se acerca a abrazarme.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.—Me dice en cuanto me ha soltado, Rosalie sonríe a nuestras espaldas.

—Felicidades Rosalie, Emmett—Digo y le doy un abrazo a Rosalie, ella me da las gracias en un asentimiento de cabeza. Me pregunta con la mirada si ya estoy mejor.—Si, he solucionado todo lo que debía. Ahora solo queda divertirse, es tu boda. Así que ha celebrar. Que la decoración está muy hermosa al igual que la novia—Noto que Los Cullen nos miran curiosos, quiero ignorarlos con toda mi alma. Sonrío, merecen cachetada con guante blanco—Señores Cullen, Señorita Mallory, Señorita Vulturi y Señor Brandon, muy buenas noches. Hace unos momentos comentaba que la decoración era hermosa ¿Están de acuerdo?—Ellos asienten sorprendidos por que les he hablado, Jasper me vuelve a tomar de la cintura y puedo sentir la mirada de Alice taladrándome.

—Vamos a bailar.—Asiento con una sonrisa, desde hace dos años Sue me ha estado enseñando a bailar con su lema "Una mujer debe saber bailar de todo un poco"

—Con su permiso—Les digo a los novios y a los demás.

Ambos nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, a Rosalie siempre le ha fascinado la música Latina. Eso es lo que suena, una salsa muy conocida en países de Latinoamérica: Conga de Gloria Estefan, la canción es demasiado rápida pero por suerte es con las que Sue me ha enseñado. Por lo que la se bailar muy bien y teniendo a Jasper como pareja sé que lo haremos muy bien. Él también ha estado en algunos de los ensayos. Jasper rápidamente me toma en la posición en que tiene que ir para empezar a bailar, siento como la música entra en mis poros y ambos nos empezamos a mover como si no hubiera nadie alrededor, no me doy cuenta que la gente nos está mirando hasta que se termina la canción y yo termino muy cerca de Jasper. La gente rompe en aplausos, muchos nos ven realmente sorprendidos.

Estoy jadeando gracias al esfuerzo que he hecho, Jasper me señala la mesa de los Cullen.

—Me toca estar con ellos—Me dice para después explicarme que Rosalie así los organizo. Me encojo de hombros y caminamos lentamente hacia la mesa, todos en ella están con la boca abierta. Jasper toma dos copas de vino y me tiende una. Ambos brindamos ante la antena mirada de los presentes en la mesa

—Isabella, bailas muy hermoso. Mejor que la última vez que nos vimos—Me dice Lauren, yo la miro con una mirada llena de arrogancia

—Gracias—Respondo seca. No espero que alguien más me diga algo, pero como siempre no tengo la razón. La siguiente en hablar es Alice.

—Por lo visto te fue muy bien desde que te dejaron por puta—Todos en la mesa se quedan callados tratas sus palabras. Jasper me toma la mano y tratando de calmarme pero nadie puede a este grado, ¿Quién se cree esta pequeña cucaracha para hablar de a quien le ha ido mejor?

—Pero a ti te ha ido mal, te amargaste. Digo yo salí adelante, aunque tu hermano me hubiera dejado, por creer que era una cualquiera. En cambio a ti te dejaron ser una zorra comparadora en la relación. Y que aparte te arrastres pidiendo perdón.—Eso hace que Alice se ponga pálida.— ¿Acaso no te respuesta ña como mujer?—Le suelto todo mi veneno.

Alice va a decir algo pero Esme la reprende haciendo que ella nos mire con odio a Jasper y a mí. Sale corriendo y detrás de ella va Lauren. Jane se ha quedado y se encuentra negando con la cabeza, me voltea a ver y me sonríe. El ambiente es un poco pesado.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza Bella?—me pregunta Carlisle levantándose y tendiéndome la mano, yo la tomo. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, volteo el rostro y noto que Edward y Jasper hablan. Tal vez discuten, intento no pensar en eso y lo olvido disfrutando de la música.

.

.

.

Me he pasado las últimas dos horas bailando con todos los hombres del lugar, James, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, mi padre, y otros más de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre. Por suerte ya ha terminado el tiempo latino. Y ahora empieza lo lento. Por si alguien me quiere para bailar ya no tendré que moverme tanto, pero antes que eso pase me dirijo hacia la mesa, tomo mi copa que todavía no me la acabo. Siento como alguien toma mi mano cuando he dejado la copa.

—Baila conmigo—Es Edward, escucho la canción que está sonando. _The Night We Met_. La última canción que bailamos como pareja.

No le digo nada pero empiezo a caminar hacia la pista, el me sigue todavía con si mano en la mía, ambos empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, al principio es lenta pero después viene el coro, así que tengo que estar atenta, Edward siempre me pegaba a su cuerpo cuñado la bailábamos.

Edward me pega más a su cuerpo conforme la música va a avanzando. Justo en el coro.

—Siempre te quedo hermoso este color.—Dice mientras delinea la curva de mi cintura.—Nunca me perdonaré el no haberte confiado, pero no me puedo culpar los hombre somos estúpidos,—Lo miro enojada, el cree que por decirme eso lo perdonare, está muy muy equivocado.

—El hombre de naturaleza es estúpido, pero créeme que tú has alcanzado niveles inimaginables—Le digo y me separo de él, ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente durante mucho tiempo...

 **Días después:**

—Tony cariño, despierta. Es Lunes—Le digo a mi hijo y él se levanta como si le hubiera echado agua.

—Mami, ¿polque tan tarde?, mi papi viene hoy. Me recuerda haciéndome puchero y se empieza a desvestir, avienta su ropa al cesto que tiene en su cuarto y se mete al baño en bóxer. Lo sigo de cerca y el niega con la cabeza.—Soy un niño gande, muy muy gande. Mi papi va a estar muy olgulloso de que ya me sepa bañal solo.—!e cierra la puerta en la cara para después volverla abrir—¿Cuál es la flia y cual la caliente?—Le sonrió al ver que se intenta hacer el grande y siempre algo le sale mal.

—Fría él se la derecha, caliente el de la izquierda—El asiente y después me dice gracias, me vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Escucho la regadera abrirse, espero unos pocos segundo para después ir a revisar mi celular, tengo un mensaje de Edward.

"Llegó en media hora"

Le conteste rápidamente.

"Está bien."

Después de eso me envía caritas felices y deje el celular en la mesa. Acepte que Edward viera a Tony una semana después de la fiesta, ya que se lo había prometido a Tony. Aparte de que eso me ayudo a dejarle claro unas cuantas cosas a Edward y déjenme decirles que eso sufre realmente incomodo, después de mi nuestras 'lindas' miraditas que nos echamos en la boda de Rosalie. Si yo decía que las que Jaspe eme echaba eran incomodas, no se imaginan lo que eran las miradas de Edward durante toda la noche en que ya no estuvimos juntos, pero más en el momento en que Tony me marco. Y para colmo se acercó y me quito el teléfono.

 **Flashback.**

 **Abro mi cartera y me aparto de la fiesta, el teléfono me ha estado sonando en toda la velada. Debido a eso Edward y yo nos detuvimos, Jasper me mando a llamar con uno de los meseros diciéndome que el celular me había estado sonando, creyendo que era una excusa me acerque a la mesa y cuando estoy a punto de decir gracias Jasper me tiende la bolsa y con una sonrisa en la cara me dice que Tony me ha estado llamando. Doy las gracias y camino hacia el jardín, hay muy pocas personas ahí, la mayoría son niños que han salido a correr.**

— **¡Mami!—La voz de Anthony me perfora el tímpano justo cuando me coloco el celular en la oreja.**

— **Tony, no grites por favor. —Le pido mientras camino alrededor de la casa. —Ya es pasada de tu hora de dormir, explícamelo.—Le pido y escucho como Seth le dice "Te dije enano"**

— **Mami, quielo hablal con mi papi—Me pide u puedo escuchar que está realmente ansioso. ¿Cómo le explico que no estoy con Edward?**

— **Cariño, no. No estoy con tu padre en este momen...—Algo no me deja hablar, me ha arrebató el celular. Volteo y veo a Edward con mi teléfono.**

— **Tony...—Sus ojos se llena de lágrimas, no puedo escuchar que es lo que le contesta mi hijo pero sé que cualquier cosa que sea a hecho muy feliz a Edward.—En una semana iré a verte, solo necesito el permiso de tu mamá. Sabes que no puedo hacer nada contigo si no tengo el permiso de tu madre.—Edward me ve fijamente y yo niego con la cabeza, me está echando toda la bronca a mí. Típico de Edward.—No cariño, mira. Tratare de convencer a tu mami. O inténtalo tú, yo me tengo que ir. Pero te paso a tu mami.—Me da el celular con una sonrisa arrogante, se lo que juegas Edward.**

— **Tony...**

— **Mami, verdad que mi papi puede venir a verme. ¿Verdad que si?—Me empieza a preguntar y yo volteo a ver a Edward, el ya no se encuentra en su lugar, si no que esta con Lauren al otro lado del patio. Aun así puedo ver cómo me mira fijamente.**

— **Obviamente que si Tony—Le digo y escucho como mi hijo me empieza a dar las gracias.—Vete a la cama, me tengo que ir cariño. Mañana hablamos, descansa.**

 **Me manda muchos besos y abrazos, cuelgo la llamada y respiro agitadamente, esto me ha sobre pasado y por mucho, POR MUCHO. Siento como mi pecho se infla cuanto más aire ingiero. Maldito Edward, por querer hacer todo por conocer más a fondo a Tony. Maldita sea yo por dejarlo hacer todo lo que quiere. Pude y tuve que ser menos flexible, me había hecho la idea de que Edward en la vida iba a conocer a Tony y ahora estoy como si nada, como si Edward no le hubiera hecho nada a Tony... Un momento, a Tony no le hizo nada, me lo hizo a mí. Ok, ok entonces es como si Edward tratara de actuar como si no le hubiera hecho nada, como si no me hubiera humillado y como si no me hubiera llamado puta... La furia recorre todas mis extremidades haciendo que me retuerza en mi lugar, escucho como alguien se me acerca corriendo. Estoy preparada para decirle todo a Edward, pero cuando giro mi cara me encuentro con Jasper, su cabello se ha despeinado y se nota preocupado. Me encojo de hombros cuando me pregunta con la mirada el cómo estoy, el entiende mi respuesta y se acerca para abrazarme. Yo me dejo abrazar, desde hace cinco años me siento a salvo en sus brazos, como si nada me dañara al estar en sus brazos. Como si todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor estuviera bien y nada de estuviera desmoronando a nuestro alrededor, alzo la mirada para poder verlo a la cara.**

 **Él me está viendo fijamente, azul y chocolate se unen. Hay algo en su mirada que me hace acercarme cada vez más, él también se va acercando, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero tampoco quiero detenerme a pensar, bajo la mirada a sus labios. Son de un rosa muy claro, son hermosos, se ve que son suaves y finos. Quiero ver si es verdad, quiero tocar sus labios, quiero ver que tan suaves pueden llegar a ser, en conclusión quiero tener sus labios sobre los míos. Eso hago, junto mis labios a los de él y ambos nos empezamos a besar con suavidad. Sus labios saben a vino y a miel, son suaves, muy suaves. Se sienten muy finos entre mis labios, espero que mis labios se sientan igual, sé que mis movimientos son muy torpes; no había besado a nadie desde hace cinco años. Disfruto del beso, Jazz es muy bueno besando.**

 **¿Qué mierda? Me separo de Jasper cuando en caigo en cuenta de lo que he hecho, me siento como si hubiera besado a mi hermano, y es que es así. Jasper es como mi hermano. El intenta decir algo pero algo corriendo, lo más rápido que mis tacones me permiten, me tropiezo con mis propios pies en varias ocasiones, pero aun así sigo corriendo. No me importa nada más, solo quiero desaparecer del lugar, entro al salón rápidamente y corro hacia Emmett y Rosalie me despido de ellos, me mira con confusión y les explico que mañana temprano vuelvo a Port Angers, ellos me dejan ir sin preguntar y yo me siento mejor, salgo de la casa sin toparme con los Cullen o con Jasper, y agradezco a Dios por eso. Y porque en la salida de la casa hay unos taxis. Me subo en uno justo en el momento en que Jasper sale de la casa, no quiero hablar con él en estos momentos, por lo que suelto un suspiro y le digo al chofer que arranque.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Mami, ya estoy—Me dic, alzo la mirada y sonrió un poco, pantalones de mezclilla, camisa de cuadros y unos converse. No le gusta utilizar zapatos, al igual que a mí. Pero siempre le gusta estar muy bien arreglado, como Edward.

—Solo hay que ese...—Suena el timbre de la casa y Tony sale corriendo para abrirle.

—Papi.—puedo ver como Anthony salta a sus brazos—llegaste a tiempo. Mami va a salil, pelo volvelá en una o dos horas,—Edward entra con Tony en sus brazos, trae una sonrisa en su cara. Tony no lo deja de ver, pero parece que cuando va a cerrar la puerta se da cuenta que hay alguien a fuera.— ¿Quién es ella?—Le pregunta inocentemente.

—Es mi novia, Tony.—Le suelta como bomba, Tony asiente con una mueca en la cara. Se baja de su papá y se acerca a Lauren, que vuelve a traer un vestido de puta barata.

—Hola, peque...—Tony la interrumpe, el odia que le hablen como un niño chiquito.

—No soy pequeño, soy grande. Señorita.—Le dice duro, por fin en la vida pronuncia muy bien la 'r'.

—Tony...—Intenta decir Edward, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzo se queda callado, y es que mi mirada es muy clara.

"Te lo advertí" Pienso al ver a Lauren, no quería causar un cambio muy grande (más de lo que ya había pasado) en la vida de Anthony; y el Lauren estuviera aquí, era un shock muy grande para mi hijo.

—Bella—Me llama Lauren, saco mi mejor sonrisa falsa que puedo y se la dedico en todo su explendor-.

Mi celular suena y lo vuelvo a tomar de donde lo he dejado.

—Cleawater—Contesto como he aprendido desde hace ya cinco años.

—Bella, es necesario que te presentes en la tienda ahora mismo. Uno de los que transportan tuvo un accidente, Bella se perdió mucho dinero. Tienes que venir rápido—Me dice Leah muy preocupada.

—Estaré ahí en veinte. —Cuelgo el teléfono y veo a Tony mirando desafiante a Lauren, tocan la puerta y Edward abre, ahí parada esta Jessica. —Que bueno que llegas, te quedaras con ellos aquí. —Le digo mientras me acerco a ella. Ella me ve raro, cuando alguien de la familia esta con Tony ella no está presente. —Es el padre de Tony y su novia, no tengo tiempo para explicarte mucho. —Me giro hacia Edward—Tony tiene prohibido comer muchos dulces, tiene un problema en los dientes por falta de calcio. No puede agitarse mucho, por problemas que luego te explicare. Ahora ya tengo que irme, pero Jessica se quedara contigo y te acompañara a donde quieras ir. —Explico mientras camino por todo el departamento, tomando mi cartera y mi bolsa. Me acerco a Tony le doy un beso en la frente. —Volveré temprano, te traeré la película que quieres. Y cuídate mucho, cariño

—Oca—Me dice y me da un beso en el cachete. Me enderezo viendo a los presentes fijamente, trago fuerte viendo una última vez a Tony; hoy sería su primer día con su papá y la novia de este.

.

.

.

Por suerte el accidente no fue tan fuerte y se pudieron rescatar varias cosas, pero si salí un poco más tarde de la junta. Una hora más tarde, y para el colmo no hay más taxis, un carro negro se detiene frente a mí y del baja Jasper. Intento irme a otro lado, pero él me sigue colocándose frente a mí. Hago una mueca y bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro, no tengo escapatoria.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar, —Me dice y yo lo miro con suplica plasmada en los ojos—Sé que te sientes confundida, pero enserio necesitamos hablar—Volteo a verlo a otro lado, tiene razón con respecto a que tenemos que habar. Mi rostro gira de nuevo al suyo y veo que en sus ojos hay desesperación, asiento y él sonríe.

—Hay una cafetería aquí cerca, vamos—Le digo y empiezo a caminar, el cierra el auto y camina detrás de mí, entramos en la cafetería que está enfrente del negocio. Nos saluda la dependienta de las veces que nos ha visto entrar en ella.

Jasper me sigue cuando escojo una mesa, me abre la silla y yo me siento dándole las gracias. Nos atiende una chica que en otras ocasiones lo ha hecho, el pide un late y yo té de frutos rojos. Después se va y nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo. Soy la primera en romperlo hablando rápidamente.

—Jasper, quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche, no debí haberte besado, lo lamen...—El golpe a la mesa interrumpiéndome, brinco en mi lugar por el sonido que hace su mano al golpear la mesa pero aun así no me altero, levanta la mirada y noto que está muy herido.

—No quiero que lo lamentes, no quiero, aunque sea así, no lo quiero—Se auto consola, me siento muy mal al ver su dolor; y más porque yo soy la causante de dicho dolor.

—Jazz, eres como mi hermano. Te quiero como tal—Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Es que no lo entiendes. Desde que te conocí me sentí muy unido a ti, pero tú estabas con Edward y yo con Alice, pensé que solo te quería protegerte porque eras la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, pero no es así. Hace cuatro años supe que no solo era cariño fraternal lo que yo sentía por ti— _No, Jazz. Por favor no._ —Te amo, te he amado durante estos cinco años. Amo en la mujer fuerte en que te convertiste, amo como sacas adelante a tu hijo. El cómo luchas por su felicidad, amo todo de ti. Amo como tratas a los demás, amo el que lo pongas tu felicidad antes que la de los demás. Te amo, me enamore de ti. Eres mi primer pensamiento en el día y con el que me voy a dormir en la noche. Eres todo lo que pido, tú y Tony son todo lo que pido—Niego con la cabeza, me tapo la boca con las manos, estoy en Shock, realmente en shock—Sé que tú no sientes nada por lo, pero sé que lo podrás hacer, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para enamorarte, déjame estar como algo más que un amigo en tu vida, déjame ser algo más. Déjame entrar más en tu vida. Se mi novia Bella—Mis manos caen a los costados, esto era algo que no me esperaba.


	8. Mamá, papá, hijo y la novia de papá

_Una familia de cuatro integrantes: Mamá, papá, hijo y la novia de papá_

—Di algo, por favor. Lo que sea—Me suplica y yo lo miro sin poder creer todo lo que ha dicho hace apenas un par de minutos.

—Yo… realmente no sé qué decir—Es mi gran contestación, él suelta un suspiro y yo me encojo en mi lugar.—Sabes que te quiero, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad con una relación que quizás no lleve a ningún lado, no quiero darle a entender cosas a Tony. Si esto no funciona, él será el mas afectado en todo esto.—Digo rápidamente y él asiente con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, el que me rechaces no tiene nada que ver con Edward.—El tono es de afirmación pero su rostro dice lo contrario, hago una mueca y niego con la cabeza.

—Jasper, es exactamente por esas reacciones es que no se si lo nuestro funcionaría. Edward no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, hace muchos años me tomo la libertad de dejar eso en claro. Él tiene su pareja, yo tengo a mi hijo.

—Necesitas un hom…

—No necesito a nadie que me proteja, logre salir adelante con ayuda de excelentes personas, y ahora gracias a Dios tengo a la persona más importante en mi vida a mi lado… Ese es mi hijo—Respiro hondo—El que creas que necesito a un hombre a mi lado para sentirme protegida y fuerte, te equivocas. Yo puedo con esto sola.—Tomo mi gabardina y me levanto con cuidado.—Nos vemos Jasper.

Comienzo a caminar hacia afuera de la cafetería, no espero que me siga, así que el que me tome del brazo haciéndome girar hacia el realmente es una sorpresa enorme. Antes de que pueda reaccionar siento sus labios sobre los míos, demandantes pero tiernos a la vez, suelto un jadeo en medio del beso; quiero desear no responderle, pero no lo hagp, simplemente continuo el beso para al final terminarme separando de él jadeando por aire.

—Jazz—Susurro mirándole a los ojos, él suelta un suspiro y asiente tomando su distancia.

—Solo piénsalo, es lo único que te pido.—Me suplica antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

No tiene caso que lo siga, y no puedo hacerlo simplemente no es lo correcto ahora. Si lo sigo significaría darle una respuesta y no estoy en condiciones para tomar esa decisión.

Camino hacia el centro comercial, quiero despejar mi mente por unos minutos antes de ir a casa y enfrentarme a Edward y a Lauren, quiero permitirme cinco minutos de paz como mínimo para poder soportar todo.

La plaza está relativamente sola, no hay niños corriendo o adolescentes carcajeándose en cada tienda. Es tan raro venir aquí sin que haya mucho ruido, es tan raro venir aquí sin Tony o sin Jazz, no puedo creer como ha cambiado mi vida en los últimos 7 días; las personas que pensé que no volvería a ver están ahora en mi vida y los que pensé que serían para siempre son los que ahora no lo están tanto. Aunque suene egoísta me gustaría ser como las protagonistas de los libros que leo, decirle que no al padre de mi hijo por todo el daño que me hizo sin importarme una migaja si mi hijo quiere a su padre en su vida; pero no, no soy así, mi hijo no se merece eso, él no es culpable de nada y no es correcto que lo culpe por los errores del pasado de su padre. Quizás también es egoísta poner a Tony por encima de las demás personas, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, es mi hijo y siempre será así.

Suelto un suspiro sentándome en una de las mesas de Starbucks, miro hacia las otras mesas, una frente a mi está siendo ocupada por una familia de cuatro miembros, la mamá, él papá y sus dos hermosos hijos, una niña y un niño. Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar que cuando era niña recuerdo haberle dicho a mi padre que tendría una hermosa familia, con un marido que tuviera un buen trabajo con dos hermosos hijos, una niña llamada Vanessa y un niño llamado Charlie, yo sería un ingeniero en mecatrónica y una hermosa casa en Los Ángeles, y por supuesto, un hermoso husky como mascota de nombre Nala. Ese era el sueño perfecto, toda la idea del príncipe azul mejorada y adaptada a la época. Ahora tengo un hijo que se llama Anthony, no tengo ninguna mascota con nombre Nala y el que yo pensé que sería mi príncipe azul simplemente se convirtió en el que le pasará pensión a mi hijo… El verdadero cuento de hadas moderno.

Tomo mi café con calma pensando en lo que haré con la propuesta de Jasper, con el asunto legal de Edward y en lo que será de mi cuando todo acabe. Suelto un suspiro y me levanto con cuidado, dos cafés en tan poco tiempo se definen como un mal día; solo tomo café para despertar por las mañanas y cuando mi día ha sido malo, manías que mi hijo heredo pero solo con el chocolate y el jugo de naranja.

Suelto un suspiro y veo la hora en mi celular, ya es momento de regresar a la casa, no puedo seguir posponiendo mi charla con Edward, quiero olvidar por un momento que la piernas largas de Lauren está en mi departamento pasando tiempo con mi hijo. Niego con la cabeza, es obvio que eso no se puede olvidar.

Alzo la vista y veo una tienda de películas, no puedo olvidar a la novia de mi ex, pero casí olvido la película que mi hijo lleva meses pidiéndome. Con resignación camino hacia la tienda de películas.

.

.

.

Llego al departamento, toco el timbre y me abre una Jessica con una sonrisa de cansancio, su mirada me dice más que mil palabras: _Me pagas para cuidar a un niño, no a dos adultos más._

—Lamento la demora, me encontré con Jasper y la charla se hizo eterna.—Le digo quitándome mi gabardina ella la toma y la cuelga en el perchero.—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué excusarte conmigo Bella, no tengo ningún problema de que te des un tiempo para ti. Así que no te preocupes por mí—Me sonríe, escucho la voz de Tony en la sala.—El padre de Tony lleva una hora preguntando por ti. Así que preocúpate por él.

Ruedo los ojos y escucho su risita mientras me dirijo a la sala, Anthony está mirando la televisión en ella esta Flash.

—Él es Barry Allen, él también es Flash pero no quiere que Iris se entere para protegerla.—Explica a su padre mientras se levanta a señalar a Grant Gustin en su papel de Barry Allen. Miro a Anthony fijamente mientras continua explicando a su padre toda la trama de Flash, sonrió con alegría por cómo se emociona al explicarle, se escucha la emoción en su voz evanta la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, le sonrió tendiéndole la mano para que se acerque. Él corre hacia mi y salta a mis brazos.

—¿Me extrañaste?—Le pregunto cargándolo con un poco de trabajo, no era gordo pero para su edad era alto.

—Si, papá y yo estuvimos viendo películas todo el tiempo.—Comienza a relatar cada una de las historias del día de hoy y puedo notar como sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que menciona a su padre.

Fueron a comer a Burger King, en donde Tony se encontró con una compañera de la escuela, Lisa y ambos estuvieron jugando alrededor de media hora, hasta que su padre decidió que era momento de volver a casa. Yo escuchaba atenta cada una de las palabras mi hijo mientras el continua explicándome el grandiosos día que había tenido con su padre, miro hacia donde Edward que nos mira atentos, me limito a formular un suave gracias con los labios hacia su dirección.

—Y eso fue todo.—SU respiración es entrecortada por lo rápido que me había contado todo su día.—Solo te estábamos esperando para cenar.—Sonríe angelicalmente, hace poco se le había caído uno de sus dientes de leches por lo que estaba chimuelo de enfrente.

—Bueno, en ese caso…—Volteo a ver a Edward, detrás de él aparece Lauren por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba aquí. —Podemos pedir una pizza, y ver la película que te traje.—Vuelvo la atención a Tony, él asiente con una sonrisa en los labios feliz, vuelve hacia la tele y con el control regresa un poco el capítulo de Flash.

Camino a la cocina con mi celular en mano, tomo el volante de las pizzas que había recogido el día de ayer y marco el número con maestría, en cuanto me contestan pido una piza grande a la mexicana, a Tony no le gustaba la de Peperoni ni otra que no fuera a la mexicana, me ofrecen una media de queso por lo cual acepto, cuelgo el la llamada después del típico *Si tu comida no llega en 30minutos, es completamente gratis*

Me asomo para ver a Tony y a Edward embobados en la tele mientras que Lauren juga con su celular, bien tengo tiempo para ir a cambiarme de ropa por algo más comodo.

Me pongo un conjunto que consiste en un suéter largo y unos shorts cómodos, me pongo unas Adidas negros y sostengo mi cabello en una coleta alta, me he quitado todo el maquillaje por lo que mis pecas lucen a todo lo que da, eso Tony lo saco de mí. Salgo del cuarto cuando escucho el timbre sonar, corro hacia la puerta pasando por la sala en donde solo se escuchan risas.

—Buenas noches, entrega para la señorita Bella.—Dice un chico de unos dieciséis años, hago un sonido de afirmación y él levanta la mirada del pedido—Una pizza grande a la mexicana, una mediana de Peperoni y…—Me tiende una caja mediana también.—Le mandaron esto.

—Yo no lo pedí.—Susurro sin agarrar la caja, no me gustaba recibir cosas si no las había ordenado o no había pagado por ellas.

—Oh bueno, lo pidieron y ya lo pagaron pero pusieron esta dirección. ¿Gusta regresarlo?—Me pregunta con algo de miedo, en ocasiones los regañaban por que se habían equivocado de pedido, niego con la cabeza y tomo la cajita poniéndola con las demás en mi mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Espera un momento.—Digo abriendo mi cartera para sacar el dinero, cuando estoy a punto de darle el dinero al chico un brazo se me adelanta.

—Gracias, quédate con el cambio.—Dice Edward después de haber pagado, doy uno pasos hacia atrás y le volteo a ver.

—Te daré la mitad—Susurro y le tiendo el dinero, él simplemente se ríe tomando las pizzas y se va dejándome con el dinero al aire.—Okay…

Camino al comedor y tomo mi lugar al frente de la mesa, ya estaba puesta el agua que había preparado en la mañana antes de irme por lo del trabajo y se veía todo en orden.

—Demos gracias.—Dice Tony y pone su cabeza en posición, Edward me mira raro pero le indico que haga lo que dice Tony.—Doy gracias por la comida que hay en la mesa, por el que mi papá este aquí con nosotros y por todo lo que poseo. Pido que las personas que no tengan nada que comer se les bendiga el día de mañana al menos con un pedazo de pan en sus manos… Amen.

Tony de nacimiento era católico, pero hace poco había adoptado ir a la iglesia con una de sus amigas que era mormona, le había fascinado así que él decía que era Politeísta, pero no se cegaba en que algunas cosas no concordaban con la biblia a la realidad; era creyente pero no se cegaba.

En la mayoría de las cenas solo nos sentábamos y hablábamos de nuestro día, y hoy no era la excepción, pero ya me había contado todo lo que había hecho con su padre así que solo estaba esperando a que yo comenzara, narre todo lo que había pasado en el trabajo y como la habíamos tenido que solucionar.

—Tu puedes hacer todo, mami.—Aplaude Tony dejando su pizza a medio comer en el palto.—Porque eres la mejor mami del mundo—Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

El transcurso de la cena continua normal, Edward se incorpora un poco a la plática mientras que Lauren se mantiene callada, trato de hacer que se incorpore pero es imposible y solo asiente cuando Edward le pregunta algo.

—Bueno, mañana Tony tiene clases, entra a las 7:30 por si gustas venir por él e ir a dejarlo—Le digo a Edward, Tony mañana entraba a la escuela por primera vez, Tony tenía 4 años así que era momento de entrar al kínder.—Podemos ir los dos, para que nos conozcan y sepan que en ocasiones vas a ir tú y en ocasiones yo.—Edward asiente de acuerdo.—Y bueno, también Lauren puede ir.

Ella alza la mirada y me voltea a ver, está apunto de decir algo cuando mi celular suena, es de un mensaje. Me levanto disculpándome y camino a la cocina en donde lo había dejado cargando, muy rara vez me mandaban mensaje, solo cuando pasaba algo de emergencia en el trabajo o mis padres para invitarme a comer.

Lo desbloqueo y noto que es un mensaje de Jasper.

 _Jasper Txt: ¿Te gusto el regalo?_

Me quedo muda por lo que dice y frunzo el ceño, miro la caja que me había dado el de la pizza y camino al comedor, me siento tomando la cajita, Tony no me quita la mirada de encima. Abro la cajita con cuidado y abro la boca al ver lo que trae dentro, es un pay de queso con la palabra: PERDONAME. Dejo el pay en la mesa con cuidado, y tomo el celular para escribirle algo a Jasper rápido.

 _Jasper Txt: Jazz, no hay nada que perdonar. Todo este bien._

 _Bella Clearwather TxT: Y muchas gracias por el pay, apenas lo abrí._

Volteo a ver a las personas en la mesa.

—Es un perdóname—Dice Edward señalando el pay.

—Sí, me encontré con Jasper y dijimos cosas que no deberíamos haber dicho.—Digo con normalidad.—Bueno como decía, Lauren eres novia de Edward y Tony es su hijos, es necesario que pasen tiempo los tres, para que Tony se comience a acostumbrar a ti.—Le murmuro, lo había estado pensando y me había dado cuenta que Lauren era parte de la vida de Edward y aunque no me gustara la idea… también sería parte de la vida de mi hijo.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte Isabella.—Me dice Edward algo serio, le miro sin entender.—Mañana que dejemos a Tony podríamos hablar de otras cosas.—Señala a Tony que come muy entretenido su pizza, entiendo que de lo que quiere hablar no sería adecuado para tocarlo frente a él.

—Por supuesto,—Susurro volviendo mi mirada Edward.—Mañana hablaremos.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes con las actualizaciones._**

 ** _Antes que otra cosa… Espero hayan tenido unas muy buenas fiestas, que santa les haya traído todo lo que pidieron y que su año nuevo realmente sea maravilloso._**

 ** _Ahora si, eé que es algo corto, más de lo que se esperaba pero decidí que en esta historia, el capítulo escrito por BellaStarkStewart era algo que no me cuadraba mucho, Bella se estaba comportando muy berrinchuda y no quería el típico drama de la ex pareja que discute todo el tiempo, quería algo más realista que es la convivencia de ambos padres aunque estos sean pareja, sé que a muchos no les gusta pero siento que es algo que debo de hacer. Quiero mostrar una Bella que es fuerte pero no vengativa o de esas madres que no quieren que sus hijos convivan con la mujer del ex (OJO: NO ES UNA CRITICA A NINGUN FIC), quiero darle un carácter maduro. Así que comenten que es lo que les pareció, les hago la invitación de unirse al grupo de Facebook en donde se suben imágenes, adelantos, etc._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews, los ama…_**

 ** _BellaGreyHerondale_**


	9. Tres amores

_**Gracias a todos su comentarios del capítulo anterior, muchas de ustedes ya comenzaron a hacer preguntas de que si la historia de aquí en adelante ya es mía, y así es chicas.**_

 _ **Como se dieron cuenta en los primeros capítulos se hace algo y después pasaba esto, y bueno todo era muy confuso. Ahora ya todo va a tomar mayor forma, ya con la libertad que tengo para escribir la historia, ya tomará el camino que yo quiero y pues veremos cómo las cosas surgen.**_

 _ **Muchas de ustedes ya tomaron "Team", ya sea Edward o Jasper. Y también recibí un PM en donde me acusaban de plagiar "MIS PECADOS", chicas las historias son diferentes, hay similitud en el triángulo amoroso, la hay. Pero si leen bien, cada historia tiene la esencia de cada autora. Hasta aquí dejaré el tema de la historia de Liz y la mía.**_

 _ **.Life para nada me ofendió tu comentario, es más gracias por dar tu punto de vista.**_

 _ **Capitulo: Tres amores.**_

Cierro los ojos permitiéndome descansar solo un poco, en las noches es donde todo lo vivido cae sobre tu conciencia, en lo que te equivocaste y en lo que salió bien. El que le esté permitiendo a Edward entrar a la vida de Tony sin si quiera hacerlo pagar me está costando más de lo que aparento; pero no quiero que Tony tenga la imagen de su padre y su madre discutiendo, no quiero eso para él. Aunque la verdad es que no me gusta la idea de que Edward crea que lo he perdonado tan fácil, porque eso no es así, podrá estar cerca de mi hijo, pero la relación entre los dos será solo un lazo de tregua, por Tony.

La plática no resulto como yo quería y esperaba, todo se salió de control. Bueno, Edward se salió de control. Quizás es por eso que me duele tanto la cabeza.

 **Flash Back.**

— _La directora me aseguro que no habría problema con que Tony entrará meses antes de cumplir los cuatro años, así que no debes de preocuparte de eso.—Explico a Edward detenidamente mientras abro la puerta del departamento.—Tony tiene la suficiente inteligencia y madurez para estar en ese nivel, los exámenes que hizo en las escuelas de Portland lo muestran. Estará aquí unos meses y cu.._

— _¿Portland?—Susurra, asiento volteándolo a ver, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.—¿Qué tiene que ver Portland con todo esto?_

 _Me quedo en silencio mirándole, había olvidado comentarle lo de la mudanza a Portland._

— _En el trabajo me ofrecieron irme a trabajar a Portland, y acepte.—Me encojo de hombros siendo lo más natural.—Tony y yo nos mudaremos hacia alla a finales de año para que en Enero entre al Hilltop Preschool & Kindergarten at Portland Christian Center._

— _Eso está a casi tres horas de Seattle.—Me levantó y camino a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.—Quiero cerca a mi hijo, Isabella._

— _Edward, de Seattle hasta acá te haces dos horas—Doy un sorbo a mi vaso dejándolo en la encimera. —No es que tengas a Tony a la vuelta de la esquina._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio, sabe que tengo razón y que no hay manera en que me haga cambiar de opinión. Lo miro de reojo y noto que él está mirando hacia unos dibujos que tengo colgados de Tony, justo en el fefrí_

— _Pensé que ibas a volver a Seattle.—Ambos nos volteamos a ver._

— _No tengo nada que me ate a Seattle._

— _Tony tiene a su padre._

 _Niego con la cabeza._

— _Tu puedes ir a verlo a Portland, tal y como le hubieras hecho si nos quedáramos aquí.—Me limito a encogerme de hombros.—No hay razón para volver a Seattle._

— _Estoy yo… ¿Ni por mi volverías a Seattle.—Suelto una leve carcajada y lo veo con gracia._

— _Ni mis padres, ni mi hermano. —Lo miro de arriba abajo y niego con la cabeza—Ni mucho menos tú, son la razones por las que volvería a Seattle._

— _La familia de Tony está ahí, en Portland solo te tendrá a ti. —Veo que se comienza a desesperar y niego de nuevo con la cabeza._

— _Edward, solo entiende que ni Tony, ni yo nos iremos a vivir a Seattle. —No quería decir cosas que quizás me arrepentiría, o quizás no.—Dejemos el tema por ahora_

 _Tomo mi vaso y salgo de la cocina caminando a la sala nuevamente, el me sigue haciendo sonar sus pisadas. Me siento y cierro los ojos para calmarme, no quiero estallar._

— _¿Es por Jasper, cierto?—Suelto una carcajada y le aplaudo._

— _De todas las cosas que pudiste decir esa es la más descabellada._

— _Pero él no piensa eso, ¿Cierto?—Pregunta acercándose a donde yo estoy, queda de frente a mí. Gracias a su estatura y a que yo estoy sentada es que se ve mucho más intimidante.—Contéstame._

— _No eres nadie para venir a pedirme explicaciones.—Me levanto, no era tan alta como él, pero con mi 1.70 m de altura no me siento tan intimidada por Edward.—Ni para ponerte en plan celoso, no somos nada Edward._

— _¡Por Dios, te estas acostando con Jasper!_

 _Camino hacia la puerta sin decir nada, la abro y señalo hacia afuera._

— _Largo, Edward. —Susurro firme, lo volteo a ver cuándo noto que no hace ademan de moverse._

— _Bella, yo no quise…._

— _Ya sé que tú no quisiste Edward. He escuchado eso tantas veces, que estoy harta. —Le digo mirándole a los ojos. —Lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo, conmigo misma… Es mi problema.—Mi tono de voz a cambiado a uno más frío._

— _Decías que era el amor de tu vida.—Suelto una carcajada y me satisfago al ver su rostro lleno de dolor, me siento mal pero su cara causa que algo en mi sea feliz por unos momentos._

— _En la vida hay tres amores, el primer amor, el amor de tu vida y el amor de con quién te quedas.—Le miro de arriba abajo.—Quizás fuiste el amor de mi vida, pero no con quien me quedaré._

 _Edward me mira con dolor y con un suspiro sale del departamento, cierro la puerta detrás de él, me recargo en esta y comienzo a deslizarme sintiendo el frío de la madera a mi espalda. Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, pero esta vez no es por el dolor, sino por la liberación._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

No podía darle alas a Edward de sentirse alguien con el poder de mandar en mi vida y en mis decisiones, no quería que en un futuro se sintiera con el poder de poder decir que estaba bien conmigo, podría dar su opinión con referencia al bien de nuestro hijo, pero nunca para el mío, la que mejor sabía lo que necesitaba era yo. Nadie más.

Bajo la tapa de la laptop en donde hace más de cuatro horas he estado arreglando lo de la mudanza y cosas del trabajo, Jasper me ha mandado los documentos para ver lo de la custodia de Tony, pero no he podido abrirlos. Sencillamente no creo poder revisarlos sola. Con un suspiro me levanto de la silla y tomo mi celular, sin detenerme a pensar en que es exactamente lo que hago, marco el número de Jasper.

Escucho como suena, una, dos y a la tercera justo cuando creo que no va a contestar lo hace.

—¿Paso algo? ¿Necesitas que cambie algo de los documento?—Sonrió al escuchar su tono de preocupación y adormilado al otro lado de la línea, habla tan rápido pero tan quedito a la vez.

—No he podido revisarlo.—Contesto con la verdad, pude haber mentido pero no a Jasper, a todos menos a él.—No puedo revisarlo sola, yo…—Muerdo mi labio pensando en si decirlo o no.—Te necesito, Jazz. Si voy a leer algo que dirá que compartiré a mi hijo con alguien más, te necesito a mi lado.—Murmuro por lo bajo, veo una foto en donde salimos Jasper, Tony y yo sonriendo a la cámara. Recordaba ese día, Jasper como regalo a Tony lo llevo a Disney, en la foto traemos los tres orejitas de Mickey Mouse, la felicidad escapa por nuestro rostro y eso es exactamente lo que transmite la foto.

—Bella, son las diez de la noche.—Me dice, puedo escuchar cómo se levanta al otro lado. Hago una mueca y asiento para mí.

—Disculpa, yo… No vi la hora, lo revisamos mañana. —Cuelgo antes de esperar a que me conteste, dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y vuelvo a la computadora. Miro de vuelta al celular y niego con la cabeza.

Tomo de mi tercera taza de café, miro la hora y suelto un suspiro, son las once con quince. Es tarde pero sigo trabajando, no quiero que nada quede fuera de orden. Los pápeles de la casa ya los mande firmados y todo en orden, hice los depósitos necesarios y Seth fue a revisar la instalación de agua y gas para reparar lo que no estuviera bien. Lo conseguimos a un precio muy barato y en una buena zona, la casa tiene tres habitaciones, dos baños y medio, aparte de un ático y un sótano, la cocina y la sala en la parte de abajo son perfectos estando en armonía con el comedor, tuve que comprar muebles y demás cosas, pero es lo tranquilo, lo verdadero será cuando nos llevemos todas las cosas para allá.

Escucho el timbre del departamento, me levanto rápido a abrir y no pregunto quién es cuando abro la puerta, miro a Jasper fijamente y con algo de sorpresa.

—Viniste.—Susurro como una idiota, si está aquí es obvio que vino.

—Dijiste que me necesitabas—Murmura mirándome a los ojos mientras se rasca la parte trasera d la nuca, lo abrazo con algo de fuerza.

—Gracias.—Digo en su oído y me alejo completamente de él.

Le dejo pasar haciéndome a un lado, escucho como cierra la puerta detrás de él. Camino a la cocina y tomo una taza, sirvo un poco de café y voy al comedor, Jazz ya está ahí con su computadora afuera, le miro con una sonrisa en los labios y me acerco con su taza en mano.

—Como te gusta—Susurro dejándoselo a un lado, él me sonríe y asiente.

Durante las siguientes dos horas hablamos de los puntos que se tocaran, Tony pasará con Edward todos los fines de semana, ya sea en Portland o en Seattle donde prefiera su padre; lo que se le compre a Tony, Edward y yo debemos estar de acuerdo en cuanto a su salud se refiere, Tony puede recibir de ambas partes regalos. En vacaciones Tony podrá estar hasta dos semanas con Edward.

Mientras Jasper me explica todo eso lo miro, noto algo de dolor en sus ojos y me siento culpable por eso.

—Considero que es justo lo que haces, contando que hay madres que ni siquiera dejan que los padres vean a sus hijos. —Me dice guardando la computadora en su maletín, asiento a lo que dice y suelto un bostezo.—Deberías ir a dormir.

Me acaricia la mejilla, le regalo una sonrisa y niego con la cabeza.

—Deberías quedarte, ya es tarde.—Me levanto al mismo tiempo que el.—Esta el cuarto de invitados, sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto que pases la noche aquí.

—Bella, no creo que este bien.—Bajo la mirada por su tono.—No creo poder estar bajo el mismo techo que tú, y no poder ser algo más que amigos.—Alzo la mirada a sus ojos.—No quiero que por mis palabras tomes una decisión que no es la correcta, pero deja que pase esto… Volveremos a ser los de antes.—Asiente y niego con la cabeza.

Durante todo el día y parte de la noche de ayer le di vueltas al asunto de Jazz, sabía que lo quería; él había sido mi incondicional con lo d Anthony y él que estuviera aquí, justo ahora solo significaba que seguiría siendo mi incondicional, mi pilar.

Caminamos hacia la puerta en silencio, la abro para que salga, siento la presión en el ambiente y no es algo que me guste.

—Hoy hable con Edward, Jasper.—Él se detiene a verme con la boca abierta. cierra los ojos con miedo a mis palabras, yo también tendría miedo si estuviera en su lugar.—Me dijo que era el amor de mi vida, sé que es así… Él es el amor de mi vida.—Cierra los ojos con miedo a mis palabras, yo también tendría miedo si estuviera en su lugar, su cara se retuerce de dolor por mis palabras y me siento una mala persona.—Pero no es con quien yo me quedaré, no podría después de todo lo que hizo—Él abre los ojos y me mira sin entender.—Mi abuelo decía que en la vida hay tres amores, el primer amor, el amor de tu vida y con quien te quedas. En ocasiones puedes encontrar los tres amores en una sola persona… No es mi caso.—Murmuro y un escalofrió me recorre todo el cuerpo, le miro a los ojos para que mis palabras alcancen a tener significado para él.—Lo que quiero decirte, es que no volveré con Edward, por más amor de mi vida que sea. Pero también quiero que sepas que no por eso detendré mi vida. Quiero estar segura de que la persona con la que creo que es con quien quiero quedarme, es mi amor.—El hace una mueca de incomprensión. Asiento, ni yo misma me entendí.—Quiero intentarlo, Jasper.—Susurro antes de alzarme solo un poco para besar sus labios.

Había querido volver a besar sus labios nuevamente, lo deseaba desde aquella primera vez pero estaba tan cegada por el retorno de Edward que no lo había querido aceptar.

* * *

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios con lo que piensan, opinan, sienten con respecto a la historio, hace poco deje un review en una historia y la autora mando un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, lo consideré una genial idea que me gustaría tratar de hacer con ustedes, pero no estoy segura. Comenten que les parece.**_

 _ **Así que volviendo al tema zabrotzon: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Están conformes o creen que Bella no debe de estar con Jasper? ¿Por qué Bella sale con Jasper? Descúbranlo en la próxima actualización de COMENZAR DESDE CERO.**_

 _ **Con amor, BellaGreyHerondale**_

—


End file.
